I'll Be There For You
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Berek endgame. Slow burn over the years. Lots of different ships. It all started with a knock on the door. After one night of letting her new neighbor crash in her living room, their friendship is instant. Throughout the years, one person has always been there for her. Will Bonnie realize it, before it's too late? Will Derek return her feelings?
1. Part One

**A/N: Hopefully y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Be warned, both characters get are a little OOC at times, for story purposes. Also, apparently one-shots that are long as crap are a new thing for me. Because of this, I've broken this story up into six parts. It was written as a one-shot, so it the chapters are a bit off, that's why. I'll be posting one chapter a week. There are a ton of ships throughout this story, but it is Derek/Bonnie endgame. And it is definitely a slow burn that spans over the years. *Trigger warnings* (And I may have consumed way too many Swedish Fish and Hot Tamales while writing this…)**

**Love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>I danced around the kitchen and sang along to my 90's pop Pandora station. I was mid Macarena, when someone knocked on my front door. I decided they could wait a second and I finished one of my favorite dances from my childhood. I wiped my hands on my apron and set the timer for the chocolate chip cookies I was baking, popped the cookies in the oven, started the timer, and took off my apron, before dancing over to the door.<p>

I had to stretch a little, so I was on my tiptoes and I could see through the peephole. There's a guy that I've never seen before standing out my door. I debated internally whether or not I should answer the door. I've seen every _Criminal Minds _and _Stalker _episode. I know exactly what kind of creeps I could be answering my door to. He looks harmless enough, but then again, don't they all? He knocked again and looked agitated. Maybe he'll just be a salesman? Ugh. I hate salesmen. I took a deep breath and I opened the door. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked me over and a smile ghosted across his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice even. He's… He's… Wow. He stands at least a head taller than me, with dark hair, stubble that looked like the beginnings of a beard, a knee-weakening smile, and intoxicating hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know that you don't know me and it's weird to have someone banging on your door so late, but I just moved in a few days ago and I locked myself out. My uncle has my spare, but he won't be back into town until tomorrow and the super isn't answering my calls." He explained. I nodded, slowly.

"So… You want somewhere to crash tonight?" I guessed. He nodded and grinned at me, sheepishly. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I kicked myself. How can I say no to that? I must be crazy for what I'm about to do, but something in my gut is telling me to trust him. My Grams always used to say that the Bennett women were intuitive and that we shouldn't second guess ourselves… Well, here goes nothin'. "Don't make me regret letting you stay." I told him. He chuckled. "Do you swear that you have zero homicidal tendencies in your body, because if you do, I'll shoot you." I demanded. He was laughing openly, now.

"I swear and I really appreciate this. Apart from Peter, I don't know anyone in this city." He thanked me. I nodded and kept staring at him.

"I don't think anyone really considers Mystic Falls a city… More like a really small town." I laughed. "Peter is your uncle?" I asked. He nodded. "If you're staying the night in my apartment, I should at least know your name. I mean, hell, you haven't even bought me dinner." I teased him. He cracked a smile.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He introduced himself and offered me his hand. I glanced down at mine and wiped a bit of flour onto my pajama shorts, before touching my hand to his. He's surprisingly warm.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie Bennett." I supplied, before stepping out of the doorway, so he could come inside. He followed me inside and I shut and locked the door behind him. I started walking to the kitchen, when I realized that I still had his hand on mine. "Sorry," I apologized, before letting his hand go.

"I wasn't complaining." He replied. I tried to ignore the goosebumps that he was giving me. God. I'm going to have to make him sleep out in the hallway, just so I don't jump him in his sleep. Down girl. "What are you making?" He asked, as he looked around my place.

"Cookies," I supplied with an effortless grin. "I have chocolate chip in the oven and some no bake cookies in the fridge cooling."

"Do you like to cook?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I like to bake and I was craving chocolate. You can make yourself comfortable." I told him, gesturing to one of the bar stools at the island. He shook his head.

"I've been sitting for most of the day. It's good to be on my feet, actually." He declined, as he leaned against the fridge, making himself more comfortable.

"So, if you don't kill people in your spare time, what do you do?" I asked, hoping that he really wasn't lying about having homicidal tendencies. I bent down to open the oven and check on the cookies. I turned around and saw him looking at me funny. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Were you looking at my ass?" He let out a breathless laugh.

"Guilty," he admitted. I rolled my eyes. "I'm a carpenter, but today I was drawing up different floor plans." My ears perked up at his admission.

"So… you're good at fixing things?" I asked, hopefully. Well, maybe letting him stay wasn't such a bad idea, after all. He nodded. I beamed at him and clapped my hands together. "That's great, really. My shower head keeps falling and I've tried to fiddle with it and I'm pretty sure that I've just made it worse… and temperamental. I would love you forever and bribe you with cookies if you looked at it for me. I'm really not above bribing." I gestured to the oven to prove my point. He just looked amused. Hey, who would turn down free cookies?

"I don't mind taking a look at it." He told me.

"Great, it's right through here." I grabbed his hand, again, and led him through my apartment, through my bedroom and into my adjoining bathroom. I gestured to the shower and leaned back against the door frame. He let go of my hand and opened the door to my shower and stepped inside. He pulled the shower head down and inspected it.

I'll just stay out of his way and watch him work. I'm fine with that, really.

"Your screws are stripped and it's a pretty old shower head. I can fix it, but I'd need my tools, so the earliest I would be able to do it would be tomorrow." He told me, looking over at me. I nodded.

"That would be great. I would really appreciate it." I admitted. He put the shower head back and stepped out of my shower. The way that his Henley is hugging him, I bet he looks even better after he showers… He isn't making this easy on me. Like I needed more visuals of him doing naughty things. Down girl.

"You're giving me a place to sleep and cookies. It's the least I can do." He smiled.

"Awesome," I breathed. I refrained from fist-pumping, but just barely. I was serious about trying to fix it and failing. The shower head isn't just temperamental. I'm convinced that it has a personal vendetta against me now, too. "I'm a total night owl, so I'm sorry if you have to be up tomorrow. I don't sleep much. I normally crash around five in the morning and get up around noon."

"Do you work?" He asked, curiously. I nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I heard him follow behind me.

"I'm an advice columnist. I really only have to go into the office once or twice a week and I don't have any set hours. Most of my work is done from home, so my sleeping schedule doesn't really create too many problems. I like it. It's a nice change of pace." I explained.

"Do you need any help with anything?" He offered, as I moved the dirty dishes into the sink. I bit my lip and considered it.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I asked him, instead of giving him an answer. He shook his head. "Are you hungry?" I asked, looking through my cabinets. I tried to reach a box of pasta that I don't remember putting up that high.

"A little," he admitted.

"Well, if you really wanna help with dinner, you can." I offered. He nodded and walked up behind me. I tried to ignore how much his body heat was affecting me. I can't remember the last time I had a guy here, who wasn't like a brother to me. He reached up and grabbed it for me. He placed it on the counter next to me and I swallowed, weakly. "Can you grab the sauce, too?" I asked him. He reached up again and grabbed one of the jars of Alfredo sauce and put it next to the pasta. The timer for the cookies went off and I couldn't really move with Derek so close to me. I cleared my throat weakly, but he didn't move. I turned around to face him and looked up at him. "Would you mind…?" I asked him, softly. I gestured the oven.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he moved over, so I could get past him. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the cookies out of the oven. I kept the oven on, but let the cookies to cool on the counter. "You're a 90's fan?" He asked me. It took a second for his question to register. I nodded as N'Sync filled my apartment.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're not? Because 90's are classic." I teased, as I pulled some chicken I set out this morning, from the fridge and some broccoli.

"I can listen to it from time to time." He replied, evasively. I laughed and turned around to face him.

"Is that your macho way of saying that you secretly love the 90's and fangirl when you hear the music on the radio?" I pressed. He laughed.

"Yes," he replied. I smirked.

"Good answer," I told him.

"I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do." The words slipped past my lips because I could muzzle myself. I tried to ignore how dirty it sounded, but he just laughed. "Alfredo okay?" I asked him.

"It sounds great. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal." He admitted.

"You're not big on cooking?" I asked, as I tinkered around the kitchen. I pulled out a glass pan and lined it with a big of olive oil. I took the chicken from the package and gave it a quick rinse, before adding it to the pan and sprinkling it with seasoning. I put it in the oven and reset the timer.

"I don't like cooking for myself, no." He replied.

"So, no girlfriend? Boyfriend? Both?" I pressed as I grabbed a cutting board, so I could chop the broccoli. I gave it a good rinse before breaking it down. Derek laughed. I smiled. His laugh is the warm, infectious kind. I love it.

"I've never had a boyfriend, but I don't have a girlfriend." He replied. I nodded and put the broccoli in my vegetable steamer.

"Not married? Divorced? Kids?" I kept questioning him. I knew that I should probably stop while I was ahead, but if I'm going to be spending the night with the guy, then I wanna know more about him. Sue me. I passed him on my way to the sink. I pulled two pots off the drying rack and filled one halfway with water. Derek took the one with water from my hands and carried it to the stove for me.

"No to all of your questions." He told me. I nodded. "What about you?" He asked as he took the other pot from my hands and set it on the stove, before dumping the sauce inside. I sprinkled a smidge of salt into the water, hoping to help it boil a little faster. Derek turned on the burners and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't have a girlfriend or kids." I replied, smirking. "Ha, no to all of them, too." I sighed. It sounds so depressing, when I say it out loud. "Wine?" I asked him.

"Sure," he agreed. I took two glasses from the drying rack and set them upright on the counter. I grabbed a bottle of unopened Moscato from the fridge and handed it to Derek with my bottle opener. He didn't say anything as he opened it for me.

"A girl could get used to this." I teased. "I'll just knock on your door, when I need help fixing or opening things." I told him, seriously.

"I don't mind." He smiled. "So, did I pass?" He asked me. I knew he was referring to my questions. I shrugged.

"We'll see." I sang as I poured wine into both glasses. "I get curious. I can't help it. It's part of why I'm a writer." I admitted. "You can ask questions, too." I reminded him, taking a sip of my wine.

"Why did you answer your door for me?" He asked me, catching me off guard.

"I almost didn't. I was this close," I held up two fingers, "from ignoring you. I've seen way too many crime shows. I dunno, gut feeling and all that." I answered.

"I'm glad you did." He told me, sincerely. I handed him his wine and just looked at him.

"Who knows, maybe we'll become friends? I'll make sure you don't starve or have a heart attack from eating take out all the time." I joked and took another sip of wine.

"And I'll make sure your shower head doesn't kill you and rescue you from pickle jars." He offered.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I told him truthfully.

* * *

><p>We ate dinner and binged on the cookies. Derek's a lot more interesting than he let on. He grew up in another small town, Beacon Hills. He was ready for a change and his uncle lives the next town over. He has two sisters, but he doesn't really keep in touch with either of them. His mother and the rest of his family were killed in a fire, when he was younger. He didn't go into too much detail, but part of me thinks that there's more to that story, than he's telling.<p>

I told him about growing up in Mystic Falls. I talked about my friends and the ones that I'm still in touch with. I promised to introduce him to Caroline and Matt. I told him about my Grams and that she passed. I told him that both of my parents liked to be MIA and pretend like they weren't actually parents, but it's not a big hardship to me. I've dealt with it and moved on.

We watched bad reality TV and talked all night. He didn't have to work the next day and I've already written my columns for the next couple of days. We didn't really have that much in common, per se, but I liked his company. He's surprisingly easy to talk to and comfortable to be around.

* * *

><p>I forced my eyes open and winced as bright light flooded through my previously closed eyelids. I tried to pinpoint the source of the annoying banging, but couldn't. I groaned and tried to sit up. I frowned, when I couldn't. I looked down and saw a leg thrown over mine and an arm securely around my middle. I glanced to the side of me and saw a very attractive, sleeping Derek. I shrugged and settled back onto my warm, neighbor pillow. I closed my eyes, but the banging only got louder.<p>

"What is that?" I whined. Derek chuckled and his chest vibrated. I looked up at my shaking pillow and he smiled down at me.

"It's probably my uncle, Peter." He sighed. I frowned, again.

"But I'm comfortable," I complained. He laughed louder, now.

"So am I," he agreed. "I should let him in, because he won't go away, until I do." He told me. I nodded and sat up, so he could detangle himself. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and walked over to the door. I took a second to appreciate just how well he wore his jeans. I don't even remember what time we fell asleep. It was almost seven in the morning and we were halfway through another episode of _Love Prison_, the last time I looked at a clock. I tried to make out the time on my cable box. I willed my eyes to focus and realized it was only ten thirty in the morning.

"No wonder I'm tired," I mused out loud. Derek opened the front door and I saw his equally attractive uncle. Peter stepped inside and Derek shut the door.

"You're the neighbor who so graciously took my nephew in, so he didn't have to sleep in the dangerous hallway?" Peter asked me. I blinked and nodded. I am so not a morning person. "She's even lovelier than you let on, Derek." Peter smirked at me. I stayed impassive.

"It's too early for you to be flirting with me." I told him, yawning. Derek laughed. I looked down at the floor underneath me and wondered why moving took so much effort. It's so unfair. Why can't I just levitate? That would be _**awesome**_. Derek offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. I looked at him for a second and wondered if he read my mind. "Coffee?" I asked them. I didn't wait for an answer before trudging over to the kitchen switching my coffee maker on. I stretched and willed myself to wake up faster, with no avail. I looked over at the guys and saw them both staring at me. I glanced down and realized that my tank top had ridden up while Derek and I were sleeping. I pulled my shirt down and stared at them. "You don't look as old as Derek said you did." I teased Peter with a straight face. Derek shook with laughter and Peter scowled.

"Here is your key, nephew. I suggest you don't make a habit of locking yourself out of your home." Peter scolded him. Derek just nodded, looking uninterested in his uncle's half-hearted lecture. I don't blame him.

"Breakfast, anyone?" I asked them, still struggling to wake up completely. Both of them perked up at that. "I told you that I wouldn't let you starve, Derek."

"Are you on the menu?" Peter asked as his eyes twinkled. I laughed and grabbed eggs from the fridge.

"You can have what I give you or nothing at all." I told him, still laughing. If you expect me to take anything seriously, before I've had my coffee, then you're sorely mistaken.

"I wouldn't argue with her." Derek advised him. I shot him a smile and began pouring coffee into three mugs. I set out creamer and sugar. I gestured to it and they both walked over.

* * *

><p>I made enough eggs for everyone and cut up some fruit. Derek sat next to me and Peter just seemed amused by the entire situation. I can't quite get a feel on Peter. He seems sincere one minute, but then he says something like he knows something you don't know and it's the biggest secret in the world, the next. I wouldn't be surprised if the man secretly headed the mob, or worked for the CIA. He's not someone who I'd want as an enemy.<p>

Peter decided that he was going to wait at Derek's place and that he'd leave us to talk. Subtlety isn't his forte. I wonder if Derek will ever tell him that nothing actually happened between us last night.

"If I don't go over there soon, he'll probably rearrange all of my furniture." Derek told me. I laughed. "Thank you, again, for letting me stay last night. I owe you dinner soon and I'll be back later to fix your shower head, if that's okay." He offered. I nodded and stifled a yawn.

"I'm probably going to squeeze a nap in and then try not to die in my shower." I joked. "Do you think the super would notice if I just bought a new shower head and kept the old somewhere… like the trashcan?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I'll tell you what – why don't you nap and then you can come over to my place and shower? Then we can go get you a new shower head and I'll buy you dinner, since you've made me two meals now." He suggested. I bit my lip and thought over his tempting offer.

"I can shower here. It's not that big of a deal." I told him. He gave me _**the**_ look.

"I just met you. How can we become friends if I find your dead body, because you were stubborn? I can't have you dying on me." He pointed out. I sighed.

"Yeah, well, that's true, but…" I tried to argue with him and found that I couldn't. I sighed. "You're lucky that you're cute and I'm too tired to have awesome logic, right now." I gave in. He smirked.

"You think I'm cute." He repeated. I rolled my eyes and willed myself not to be embarrassed, as I grabbed his arm and gently led him to the door.

"Like you didn't already know what you look like." I countered. He still looked amused.

"Let me see your phone." He requested. I handed it over.

"Why?" I asked him.

"So, you have my number and I have yours." He pulled out his phone and snapped my picture. I glared at him. I'm probably making some derp face. I frowned and did the same to him.

"I'll call you when I'm conscious. If you don't leave now, I'm probably going to fall asleep standing up and I really will die and it'll be all your fault." I threatened him. He laughed and gave me a quick hug, before disappearing into the apartment next door. I shut and locked the door behind me before I walked back to the make-shift bed on the floor. I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes. My bedroom is way too far away.

* * *

><p>Ringing filled my ears and I tried to wake myself up enough to find out where the noise was coming from. I felt around for my phone blindly, until I found it. I answered it and pulled the blanket back over my head.<p>

"'Lo?" I grumbled, already falling back asleep.

"Hey, it's Derek. Did I wake you?" He asked me in an amused voice that let me know that he was perfectly aware that he had. I grunted into the phone, instead of giving him a dignified response. "It's a little after two. Did you want to shower before we left?" He asked. I groaned. "I could always come by and knock on your door. I know how much you like that." He teased.

"Calm down, Satan." I told him. I stretched and yawned. "I'll get up if you promise to make me coffee." I tried to bribe him. He laughed.

"I can do that." He assured me.

"Cool. Lemme grab my things and I'll be over in a sec." I hung up and dragged my carcass to my bedroom and stifled a yawn. I grabbed some clothes, lotion and my conditioner. I doubt he'll notice if I bum everything else off of him. I left my apartment and went to his. I didn't bother knocking before going inside. He looked up and nodded at me. I yawned, again. "Nice place," I commended him.

"Thanks. I'm still getting everything unpacked." He told me, setting his book down. I ignored the not-so-subtle way his eyes traveled over me. Hooking up with him just screamed bad idea. We're neighbors, so it's not like we'd be able to avoid each other, if things went south, which the undoubtedly would. Not only that, but I can't remember the last time I made a friend this easily. I don't think I have, since I was in diapers.

"So… bathroom?" I asked him. He nodded, snapping out of his trance. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. His apartment has the same layout as mine. I followed him into his bedroom and looked around. It's pretty sparse, but he did say he was still unpacking. I eyed his bed and I'd be lying if I said part of me didn't want to roll around in those sheets with him. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him. I followed him into the bathroom.

"Do you need a towel or…" He offered. I nodded, mentally kicking myself for forgetting one. He handed me a towel that he had waiting.

"Thank you, for this." I told him, sincerely. He nodded and shrugged.

"It's the least I can do." He brushed off my gratitude, with the beginnings of a smile.

"Well… if you don't mind, I'm just gonna get naked and shower." I said, just as awkwardly as I felt. He smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't mind." He told me, not turning around. I shrugged and decided to call his bluff. I slipped my thumbs into the waistband of my shorts and pulled them past my hips and let them fall the floor. I raised an eyebrow and he still didn't budge. I pulled off my tank top, suddenly thankful that I fell asleep with a sports bra on underneath of it. He exhaled sharply and shifted uncomfortably.

"You can go now." I dismissed him, playfully. He nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Yeah, I'll be out there." He gestured vaguely to the rest of the apartment. I nodded and shut the door after he stepped out. I turned on the water and finished stripping out of my clothes. I didn't know what to think about the exchange that just happened. I'd say that there is mutual attraction between us, but I think friends would be the smarter move… friends who didn't screw each other's brains out. Yeah, that's what I need to keep telling myself.

I washed body and washed my hair as quickly as I could. Thank God I shaved last night, when I showered before he came by. I hope he doesn't mind that I'm borrowing his body wash and shampoo. I rinsed my hair and lathered in my conditioner. I let it sit for a few minutes, before rinsing that, too. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I did my best to towel dry my hair, before putting lotion on. I put on my under-things and stepped into my jeans. I pulled them on and put on tight violet v-neck tee. I pulled on a gray cardigan and boot socks.

I left the bathroom, my conditioner, keys and pajamas in hand. I saw Derek sitting on the couch. He motioned to the coffee table and I saw a mug of coffee waiting for me.

"Thanks," I murmured as I picked up the cup. "I'll be back in five minutes and then we can go." I told him.

"Take your time," he replied with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"You're so handy. I should change your name in my phone to 'Handy Derek Hale.'" I teased him, as I actually changed his name. He laughed, like he knew better than to argue with me and try to prolong the inevitable. He adjusted my new shower head for the last time, before stepping out of my shower. "It's fixed?" I asked him, excitedly. He nodded.<p>

"It is." He told me.

"I can't wait to try it out and not fear for my life. It's so beautiful. If you don't hear from me for a while, it's because I moved into my shower and tried to start a family and have little shower babies." I beamed. He laughed, again. I took a bite of pizza that I was working on finishing, while Derek was doing the grunt work, so to speak. "Thank you for the pizza." I said through a mouthful. He nodded.

"You know, it might be easier if I give you a spare to my apartment, in case I lock myself out again." He proposed, as we left my bathroom and went back to the living room.

"You've known me for like a day. Are you sure that's a good idea? What if I snoop through all of your stuff?" I asked him.

"I'm not that interesting." He shrugged.

"Okay, I don't see any problem with that." I agreed. "But I'm definitely going through your stuff."

* * *

><p>Our friendship only grew from there. We hung out on a regular basis. He'd come over if there was a movie on that I was too afraid to watch by myself. I'd come over if he wasn't sure if what to with most of his décor. True to his word, he did open my pickle jar, when I couldn't get it open myself, among other things. I made him dinner a couple of times a week and we both kept each other company. It was perfect.<p>

Things stayed that way for a year, after he moved in. Then, I got promoted at work and I was writing for two columns, instead of one. The new one required me to actually spend time at the office, so I wasn't home as often. Derek took on bigger projects at work and we started seeing less of each other.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, <em><strong>God<strong>_, you're serious… Aren't you?" I asked the guy that Caroline had set me up with in the lobby. He smirked and nodded. He's nice enough, but I'm not sure if there are any sparks, yet.

"You're really not going to invite me up?" Kol asked me in disbelief. I shook my head.

"I don't know you. I'm not going to invite you into my home, no." I clarified. He looked just slightly discouraged.

"Then can I at least take you out again, so I can get to know you better?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I told him. He leaned closer to me and placed a hand on my waist and another on the side of my face. His thumb stroked my cheek, gently. "Kiss me and we'll see." I breathed. He didn't need to be told twice. He covered my lips with his and my eyes slid shut. I kissed him back and I felt his kiss in my toes. It's not the stuff that they write fairy tales about, but maybe one day, it could be. "Yes," I agreed, pulling away.

"I can take you out again?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back. His grip on my waist tightened and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped against him let myself get a little lost in the kiss. The man has skills. A throat cleared behind us. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. Kol nodded to whoever was behind us. I detangled myself from him. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss. "Friday?" He asked me. I nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be here, in the lobby." I told him. He just smirked.

"Goodnight darling," he started to walk away.

"Goodnight Kol," I said to his retreating form. I touched my fingers to my lips and turned around. I saw an amused Derek watching me. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey yourself, good night?" He asked, referring to Kol. I nodded and tried to ignore the jealous twinge that slipped into his question.

"I can't really complain." I told him. "What about you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Any hot dates lately?" He asked me. He shrugged.

"There have been a couple with potential, but nothing special." He answered. I nodded. "What are you doing the rest of tonight?" He asked. It was my turn to shrug.

"I was thinking about binging on _Supernatural_ and possibly trying to give myself diabetes by inhaling ice cream… that I don't actually have. Wanna join?" I asked him, hoping for an impromptu hang session. He smiled and nodded.

"I've gotta get my Bonnie fix, somehow." He told me, putting an arm around my shoulders. We walked up the stairs to our apartments in comfortable silence.

"Your place or mine?" I asked him.

"Do you have any cookies?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, but I do have brownies." I replied. He laughed.

"I'll grab the ice cream and be right over." He said, heading to his place as I unlocked the door to mine. It's so easy to fall back into our rhythm. You would never have known that it's been months since we've hung out or seen each other for more than two seconds, as we passed each other in the hall.

I took off my jacket and scarf. I slipped off my boots and socks. I pulled off my sweater and jeans. I was walking to the laundry room across from my bedroom when I heard the front door open.

"I only have vanilla. I hope that's okay." He apologized. I laughed.

"It's ice cream. Whatever you have is great." I said loudly, so he could hear me. I deposited my clothes into the washer and walked into my room. I pulled off my bra and pulled a pair of boxers out of my pajama drawer that I'm pretty sure are Derek's and they somehow got mixed in with my laundry. I frowned when I didn't see any shirts in the drawer. I wonder if I have any in the dryer?

"Hey, I also brought _Warrior_, because I know you have a thing for Tom Hardy. What do you wanna… Oh…" I heard Derek's voice from my doorway and I froze. I looked up at him, like a deer in the headlights. It took me a second to register that I was practically naked. I covered up my chest with my arms and spun around. "I didn't think… I'm sorry." I heard him walk away.

Fuck. It's my fault. I didn't think to shut my door. I'm so comfortable with him here. I didn't even think to... I sighed and pulled on a clean tank top that was sitting on top of my dresser, followed by an oversized sweater. I yanked the boxers on and left the room, hoping to get the awkwardness over with and out of the way.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Derek apologized, as soon as I stepped into the living room. He looked me in the eye and I blushed.

"I shouldn't have left the door open. It's not all on you." I assured him, trying to shoulder my share of the blame. He didn't look even a little convinced.

"I should have knocked." He shook his head.

"Let's just not bring it up anymore… like ever… That'd work for me. Never is good." I suggested. He nodded, but I could tell that things were going to awkward, for at least a while.

"You look great, by the way. You know, without clothes." He told me with a completely straight face. My jaw dropped and I picked up a throw pillow off of the couch and threw it at him. He caught it easily and his face broke into a grin. I picked up another one to throw, but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to wrestle it away from him, but I just ended up stuck on his lap with my arms pinned behind me. I kept wiggling, trying to get free. I felt him harden beneath me and I stopped moving. "Do you feel better now?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No," I told him. "Take off your shirt and I'll feel better. Fair is fair." I replied. He looked at me like expected me to get off of his lap. "You do realize that you're holding me in place, right?" I reminded him. He let me go and I stood up. He followed suit and pulled off his shirt. I bit my lip when I looked him over. The man is seriously built. My God, he could give Adonis a run for his money. "Okay," I said, weakly, "I feel better now." I finished, quietly. He smirked and put his shirt back on.

"No more weirdness?" He asked me. I shook my head. Awkward crisis adverted. Well, for the most part. "Good, come here." He pulled me into a hug. I squeezed him back, before letting go.

"I believe you said something about ice cream?"

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, just to close them again and burrow back into Derek. Falling asleep together has become a habit of ours, whenever we have late night hang-outs. It's comfortable and it really hasn't changed, since the first time it happened. Derek must have felt me move, because his arms tightened around me.<p>

"Morning," he whispered. I grunted in response. He laughed. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Are you offering to cook for once?" I asked him, half wishing that I was still in a deep sleep.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes," I yawned. "But I'm not ready to move yet."

"I can't attempt to burn your kitchen down, unless you move." He tried to reason with me. I shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to wait, then."

"Then you'll starve." He pointed out. I sighed.

"I hate when you're right." I complained. "Fine, but I expect coffee." I gave in and let him get up. I made a face and he laughed at me.

"You forget that I know you." He teased as he walked into the kitchen barefoot. I watched him with a small smile, from our usual spot on the living room floor. We normally pass out in front of the TV, so it makes things easier. I got up to go brush my teeth. I moved slowly and without proper motivation. I went through my morning wake-up routine and walked back to Derek.

"Derek! I know you're in there! Open up!" Someone yelled from outside. I could hear banging, but it sounded like whoever was yelling, was banging on his door and not mine. I gave him a questioning look, before walking over to the door and looking through the peephole. I heard Derek laugh behind me, because I had to get on my tiptoes. I flipped him off, without turning around. It's not my fault that I'm short and whoever designed these doors made the peepholes too high. There's some brunette girl yelling at Derek's apartment. She's pretty.

"Who is that?" I asked him, as I moved, so he could creep on her, too. He sighed.

"That would be Jennifer. We went on two dates, before I told her that I wasn't interested in seeing her anymore. I don't even know how she got my address. She's been blowing up my phone nonstop. She's convinced we're soulmates or something." He explained. I nodded.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked him. He looked uncomfortable and scratched the back of his neck. I hit his arm.

"That's why!" I hissed. "Girls get attached, assbutt." I scolded him. He shrugged and looked like he knew he had made a mistake. Well, at least he knows now, because she won't leave him alone. Good. Her crazy is his karma for thinking his man parts.

"She threw herself at me. I wasn't going to… but she made it impossible to refuse."

"I'm sure that you enjoyed no part in it." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get rid of her?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"Seriously?! I shouldn't have to deal with your crazy exes! I have enough of those on my own."

"Please, Bonnie? I've tried to talk to her. She won't take no for an answer. Just tell her I'm seeing someone or that I'm seeing you or that I died. I don't know. Just anything to get her to leave me alone." He pleaded. I sighed. He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and took both of my hands into his. I melted, just like he knew that I would. He really does know me too well.

"Fine, but you owe me and breakfast better be immaculate." I told him, pointing a finger at him. He nodded as I huffed. "Go to the kitchen and I'll handle this." I advised. I ran a hand through my hair and glanced at my pajamas. Well, this will have to do. I slipped my feet into a pair of slippers and opened the door. I peeked my head out, before coming out into the hallway and shutting my door behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked her, in my best non-threatening voice. She looked over at me and gave me a panicked smile. I winced. She's not even trying to hide her level of crazy.

"I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Blake. I'm looking for Derek. Is he here?" She asked me. I shook my head and kept a straight face.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. He and his girlfriend left as I was getting home." I lied through my teeth. Her face fell.

"Really? He has a girlfriend? He said that he wasn't ready or looking for a relationship. That was only two months ago! Who could he have met in two months?! They can't be that serious… Can they?!" She sounded frantic and she looked terrified. I blinked and opened and closed my mouth. Wow. Just wow.

"I think they're engaged." I lied, again. She looked like she was going to cry. I patted her arm, awkwardly. "They're really in love. I've never seen him this happy. She was talking about wedding colors and everything."

"But… But if they're not married yet, then there's still time!" She said, like she was trying to convince herself.

"Did you two date long?" I asked her, changing the subject. She shook her head.

"Just two dates, but I knew the moment that I laid my eyes on him that he was the one. I just knew. I can't explain it. He's perfect." She said, dreamily. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, maybe you're one is still out there? He and his lady are really serious. I don't think he'll be on the market anytime soon. Sorry." I apologized, lamely. She looked pissed.

"I can't believe this! I finally find someone and this happens! No one is man enough to accept my love!" She cried, as she stormed off. I stared after her. Is she for real?! Wow. I blinked a few times and went back into my apartment. I locked the door and walked over to Derek. I wrapped my arms around his middle, from behind him.

"Why do you date such crazy ass people?" I asked him, softly.

"Because not everyone can be awesome as you," he replied. I laughed and let him go.

"That's true. So, coffee?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God, how can you watch this?" I asked Derek, as I cringed at the gore that filled Derek's TV screen. "I like thrillers as much as the next person, but I'd like to sleep nightmare free tonight. There's a reason I'm not big on horror movies." I complained. Derek slung an arm around me and laughed.<p>

"How can you not like _Hostel_?" He teased. I looked up at him and glared.

"There is something severely wrong with you… _**seriously**_ wrong." I told him, moving his arm off of me and getting off of his couch. I glanced at his clock and sighed. It's five and Kol is picking me up at seven. "I should go home and shower and start getting ready."

"But watching this without you takes all my fun away. You're so cute, when you're scared." He teased. I scoffed and hit his arm.

"I'm always cute!" I retorted as I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. I heard him turn off the TV and follow behind me. "That wasn't an invitation." I told him. He didn't look fazed.

"You've never cared if I bothered you before." He just shrugged as he followed me into my apartment. I looked at him and tried to figure out if he was up to something else.

"Fine, but no peeking while I shower," I teased.

"I promise." He agreed, smirking.

"Good." I retorted, before disappearing into my room and into the bathroom. I made that I shut the door behind me, before stripping out of my clothes and turning on the hot water. I was about to step into the shower, when Derek knocked on the door. "Give me a sec!" I hollered at him, before getting into the shower. I made sure that towels were in place, so he wouldn't be able to see me through the shower door. "You're good!" I yelled. I heard the door open and I started going through my shower routine. "Did you miss me already?"

"Maybe," he laughed. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew that he couldn't see me.

"Is this your way to meet Kol?" I asked him over the water.

"I have to make sure he's good enough for you. Sue me." He replied. I peeked my head out of the shower and made a face at him.

"This is our second date. Things aren't even serious between us. Unlike you, I can keep it in my pants until I'm serious with that person." I teased him, before finishing my shower.

"I don't care. If he breaks your heart, I'm going to break his face. It's my job as you're best guy." He told me, seriously.

"And I love you for it, but you aren't allowed to scare him tonight."

* * *

><p>Derek kept stealing my makeup and messing up my hair, while I got ready. I kept my attire dressy casual. Kol texted me this morning and told me to dress to impress. I didn't want to take any chances. I was in midnight blue, skinny jeans that hugged my assets in all the right ways. I paired them with a black and beige, lace wrap-top that stopped shy of my naval. I pulled on my boot socks and over the knee, flat soled, black leather boots. I grabbed one of my nicer jackets. It's a double breasted, white peplum coat with black accents that I forgot I owned. I picked up my black clutch and went into the living room.<p>

I saw Derek lounging on the couch finishing off my Doritos stash. He looked up when he saw me. I did a small spin in front of him, with my coat in hand.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He stood up and smiled.

"I think that you look beautiful and if you go out tonight, then Kol will definitely have some competition. He'll have to beat guys off of you with a chair." He replied. I felt heat rising into my face and I knew that I was blushing something fierce.

"A chair?" I echoed. He just shrugged.

"I don't think a stick will be enough." He explained.

"Be careful, D. That'll go straight to my ego." I teased him. He laughed.

"I can't have that now. Can I?" He teased me back. I tried to hit his arm, but he caught my fist in his hand and pulled me into a hug. Someone knocked on the door. I looked over and the door opened. Kol walked inside. He looked surprised and then pissed.

"You're early." I said, stupidly. He's an hour early, actually. It didn't take me that long to get ready, even with Derek doing his best to distract me.

"What's going on here?" He asked instead of really responding to me. Derek and I let go of each other at the same time.

"We were hanging out, like I said, you're early." I replied, quickly becoming frustrated. Is he serious, right now? "Kol, this is Derek. He's my best friend, apart from Caroline." I introduced him. "Do you make it a habit to just walk into people's apartments?" I asked, seriously regretting giving him my apartment number, instead of having him pick me up in the lobby, again. Who just barges into someone's home uninvited? Rude.

"I did knock, love." He said, turning on his charm, like he realized the error of his ways. If he thinks that's going to fix this that easily, he's delusional.

"You should've waited for me to answer the door. Just walking into a woman's home is creepy." I shuddered. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, darling. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. Derek, is it?" Kol asked, holding his hand out to Derek. Derek nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." He replied, cordially, but coolly. Kol gripped his hand tightly and Derek seemed to grip his hand even tighter. Yeah. This is just perfect. It's already turned into a pissing match. That's just _**great**_.

"Did you want to go, then?" I asked Kol, trying to salvage the night and not have it end in a literal pissing match. I'm definitely not going to be the one to clean that up.

"Of course," he said with a smile and let go of Derek's hand. "I thought I texted you to say that I would be early, but the message must not have gone through." He frowned. I nodded, even though I wasn't convinced. He's not getting off that easily.

"It's okay." I lied. "D, can you lock up when you go?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course, be safe. Have fun." He told me with a smile. Well, that could've gone better. I nodded and we were off. I need to get Kol out of here before they get into a fight. There's no way that I'd be able to break it up, myself. I don't have a good feeling about this…

* * *

><p>"You look lovely tonight." Kol breathed, as he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled against him and kissed him back. "I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized, as he pulled away. I looked up at him and tried to see if he was being sincere. "I just walked in at the wrong moment and I shouldn't have gotten off on the wrong foot with your friend."<p>

"He's a good guy. It'd be awesome if you guys tried to get along. Can't have my best friend and the guy I'm dating killing each other, can I?" I teased. He smirked and kissed me, again. Despite earlier, I'm trying to make the most out of tonight. If tonight's a bust, I just won't go out with him, again.

"I'll try my best." He promised.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me, by having dinner with me." He breathed. I nodded, but didn't move away from him. I touched my lips to his and reveled in how nice it felt. "If you don't stop doing that, we'll never make it inside the restaurant." He mused. My stomach growled and we both laughed. "Come on. I can't have you starving on me, darling."

He led me inside and I tried not to let my jaw drop too far. I'm not sure that I've ever been anywhere this nice. I knew that he was taking me outside of Mystic Falls, but damn. I feel massively underdressed. Kol must've sensed my uneasiness, because he took my hand, as the host recognized him and led us to our table.

"May I interest you in something to drink?" The host offered. He looked at both of us expectantly.

"Moscato?" I asked, as I looked at Kol. He nodded.

"A bottle of your best," Kol requested and the host was off. I took off my coat and placed it on the empty chair next to me. I felt Kol's eyes look me over, before I sat down. "You really do look breathtaking, tonight." His eyes twinkled as he drank in my appearance, after he complimented me. I blushed and tried not to let my nerves get the best of me.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

* * *

><p>Kol and I held hands as we walked down the otherwise vacant street. It's so serene out here. We're far enough away from town, that we can see the stars and it's beautiful. It's a pretty perfect way to the end the night. Even with the rocky start to our date tonight, I'd say that Kol has more than redeemed himself.<p>

"We should do this more often." Kol told me, softly. I glanced over at him, questioningly.

"Walk?" I guessed. He smirked and shook his head.

"Spend time together," he supplied. I nodded, slowly.

"I'd like that."

"Let's get you home – shall we? I can't have you freezing on me." He winked. I laughed and let him lead me to his car.

* * *

><p>The ride back to my place was nice. We didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. He kept looking over at me and smiling. I couldn't help smiling back. We held hands the entire time. It was nice.<p>

* * *

><p>Kol opened the car door for me and helped me out. He walked me into the apartment building and up to my apartment.<p>

"I had a nice time. Thank you, for tonight." I thanked him, softly. A small smile played on his lips.

"You don't have to thank me, darling. The pleasure was mine." He assured me. "The night doesn't have to end here. How about a night cap?" He suggested. The seduction that oozed into his voice, when he asked, wasn't lost on me. I sighed, inwardly. Everyone knows what that's code for and I'm not that kind of girl.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kol." I touched his arm, gingerly. He nodded, but didn't really look dissuaded. He leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I stood straighter, so I could kiss him easier. He looped an arm around me and deepened the kiss. I groaned and let him take control. He backed me against my front door and let his hands wander. He grabbed my ass and I pulled away. "I don't mind a little PDA, but that's a little much for the hallway."

"Sorry, love," he apologized and looked at me, sheepishly. I nodded and watched him with wary eyes. He leaned in to kiss me again and I turned my face, so his lips met my cheek, instead. I'm officially over this date.

He tried again and I gave him a chaste kiss. I tried to pull away, again, but he held me to him, so I couldn't move. This kiss was different than the ones we've shared before. It was hard and demanding. It wasn't flirtatious or yearning. His teeth pulled on my bottom lip. It wasn't gentle or playful. I yelped, as the taste blood filled my mouth. I tried to back away, but he only held me tighter. I cried out, when he fondled me rougher, than before. I kept trying to push him away, but he held fast. I shoved him, again and managed to move my mouth away from his.

"Get off of me." I gasped. He shook his head and ignored my plea. A sadistic smirk contorted his face. I kept pushing against him, but he was relentless.

"Don't be like this, darling. You know that you want me, just as much as I want you." He tried to sway me.

"Kol stop!" I raised my voice. He backed me against my door again and panic was starting to set in. I wedged my knee in between his legs, but he maneuvered himself, so I couldn't move it. He bit down on my neck and I cried out. "Derek!" I screamed, praying to God that he was still home. "Derek!" I screeched louder than before. Kol tried to kiss me, again, but I kept moving my face away from his. I heard a door open and I prayed that it was Derek.

"Get the fuck off of her, now!" Derek yelled. Kol looked up in surprise, but he didn't budge. Derek grabbed him and pulled him off of me. My hand flew to my chest and I tried not to hyperventilate. Derek pushed Kol into the wall and Kol shoved him back. Derek punched him in the jaw and pulled his arm back to hit him again, when I snapped out of my daze. I rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Derek, he's not worth it! Stop! He's not worth it!" I begged him not to hurt him anymore. As much as I don't mind seeing Kol bleed, I don't want Derek to go to jail over it. "Do you really want to get arrested?!" I asked him, hoping to reason with him. Derek dropped his arm and stared Kol down.

"I don't want to see you around here anymore and I better not catch you around Bonnie, again. Am I clear? Otherwise, you'll be leaving here with more than a bruised face." He threatened him. Kol glared at him, but his smirk stayed in place.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, darling." Kol apologized to me. I didn't move. I just looked at him, like he was high. "I'll be seeing you." He waltzed away, like nothing had just happened. Yup. This is my life.

"Oh, my God," I breathed. Derek turned to face me and he pulled me into a hug.

"Did he hurt you? You're bleeding. Are you okay? You're trembling." He asked me. I nodded.

"Did that really just happen? I can't believe that just… Wow. Thank you. I was so… I couldn't get him… He wouldn't stop and I thought… Thank God, you were home. I didn't know what to do or how to… Derek, I'm so fucking glad to see you… _**so**_ glad." I whimpered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." He started to walk me over to my door. I shook my head.

"Can I just… Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him, quietly. "I don't wanna be alone tonight."

"Of course, you know I don't mind. Come on. You can take a bath and I think I have some ice cream. We can watch some stand-up and you'll feel better." He promised. I nodded and followed him inside. We didn't talk as we walked to his bathroom. For a guy, he's strangely tidy.

He drew a bath for me, true to his word. He left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I stared at the tub and waited for it to fill up. When it was full, I stripped out of my clothes and sank into the hot water.

I don't know what to think about tonight or how to process things. I just don't get it. I never saw it coming. Aren't you supposed to? I mean, what about those notorious gut feelings people get that warn them about things like this? I got none of that. Is that a bad thing? Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I didn't have a good feeling about tonight, but it wasn't anything more than what I get, when I'm overanalyzing everything and being excessively cautious.

It's not the first time that I've had someone take things too far, but it's enough to rattle me. It could've been a lot worse, but I'm not a fan of feeling helpless like that. That's how he made me feel. Did I lead him on?

I jumped when Derek knocked on the bathroom door. I covered my chest, instinctively. "Are you decent?" He asked, loudly.

"You can come in." I told him. I pulled my knees up, so he wouldn't be able to see anything. He opened the door and stepped inside. He glanced over at me, but his eyes didn't linger. He waved the clothes that he had in his hand.

"I figured you wouldn't want to run home to grab clothes, so I grabbed you these." He explained. I nodded, as I eyed the makeshift pajamas he had gotten for me.

"Thank you. I'm really glad that you're in my life." I told him. I meant it. I really did. I hope that he knows just how sincere my words are. My nose started to burn and I knew that tears weren't far behind. Why do I always cry when I'm stressed out? I hate it. "You're seriously a great guy." I added, as I swiped at the tears that betrayed me and fell down my cheeks.

"You bring it out in me." He replied, with an easy smile. I laughed and gave him a small smile back. More tears started to fall. He moved closer and crouched down next to the tub. He didn't hesitate to put his arms around me. I tensed for a second, before relaxing into his embrace. If it was anyone else, I know I wouldn't be okay with this, but it's Derek. I know that he would never hurt me. "He's an idiot." He said, nonchalantly. I laughed. Such a guy thing to say, but he's not wrong…

"I'm almost finished in here." I told him, giving him his cue to leave. He nodded and kissed my hair.

"If you're lucky, you'll have hot chocolate and ice cream waiting for you, when you're done." He hinted to me.

"Am I lucky?" I asked him, hopefully.

"I'd say your chances are looking pretty good." He smiled, before leaving me to bathe. I soaked for a few more minutes, before draining the water from the tub. I hopped into the shower and rinsed off the suds in a daze. I toweled off and put on the clothes Derek had gotten out for me. I pulled on the boxers and rolled them up, so they wouldn't fall off of me. I did the same with the sweatpants, before putting on the Henley.

I walked into his bedroom and saw him lounging on his bed with the ice cream and hot chocolate he promised. He already had one of Kevin Hart's stand-up specials paused and ready to go. He smiled when he saw me.

"I was beginning to think that you found a portal to Narnia." He teased me. I made a face at him and stole his bowl of ice cream, from his hands. He took it back and I stole his spoon. He didn't even try to stop me. I cozied up next to him and we shared it.

"I need to find a guy like you D." I sighed. He put his arm around me and gave me a pointed look. "You know what I mean. There's a reason we've never… You know… We're… If we did and it ended badly… It'd be disastrous. And face it, you're too awesome to lose. And you wouldn't know what to do with yourself without me." I joked. He chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Thumbelina."

* * *

><p>The next day, I had five texts from Kol and two voicemails. I deleted them all, without reading or listening to them. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I'm not interested.<p>

Derek and I didn't bring up the elephant in the room that I brought up last night. But, I didn't think that we would. There really wasn't anything else to say. We're friends and we work that way. I would hate to lose that, especially since we've become so close. The only other guy friend that I've been this close with is Matt. You don't find friendships like this every day.

* * *

><p>We fell back into our normal rhythm. We both made time out of our busy schedules to see each other, even if it was just watching really bad reality TV for a couple of hours. He would let himself in and raid my fridge for leftovers. I would make him go with me for late-night taco runs. Life was good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a link on the bottom of my profile of the outfit that Bonnie wore on her date with Kol, in case anyone is curious! It took me almost two months to write this (the entire fic). So, I'll pretty much love you forever, if you review. :) Happy holidays!**

**Love,  
><strong>**Anneryn**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Here's part two! Hope you enjoy it! *Trigger warnings*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <em>TEEN WOLF<em>, _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>"So, how are things are the guy front?" Caroline asked me, over coffee at The Grill. I shrugged.<p>

"There's literally nothing to tell." I told her, truthfully.

"What about Kol? I was really hoping that the two of you would hit it off." She pressed me for information. I sighed.

"We went out a couple of times, but it didn't work out. He wasn't the right guy for me." I explained, lamely, without most of the details.

"What? What happened?! He's hot and you're hot! It'd be hot! What wouldn't work with that?!" She asked me. I sighed. She's really not going to let this go. I should have just told her after it happened, but here I am, three months later…

"He wanted to come inside for a drink, after we went out to dinner. I declined his offer. We kissed. He took it too far. I told him to stop. He refused. Derek had to pull him off of me and the rest is history." I shrugged, taking an obnoxiously long sip of my chai tea.

"He did what?!" She fumed. I can only count on one hand how many times I've seen Caroline this angry. Let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight.

"Relax. It's fine. _**I'm**_ fine. And if it makes you feel any better, Derek hit him… in the jaw." I smirked into my mug. A grin broke over her face.

"So that's what happened? He told us that he got jumped. That little skeaze!"

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"He asks about you all the time. I just assumed that you two had been seeing each other." She admitted. I shook my head. "Okay, what about Derek, then? He's seriously hot. I know that there's chemistry there." Of course she picked up on that, despite only seeing him through pictures I have on my phone and Facebook stalking. It's Caroline. I don't know why I'm even surprised.

"Don't go there, Care. We're friends. Okay? It's complicated." I sighed. "It's the same reason that you never got with Stefan, after he and Elena broke up. Don't act like you weren't in love with him. Everyone knew that you were. There was just too much invested in your friendship and you didn't want to jeopardize that. Isn't that what you told me? Well, it's the same with me and Derek."

"If you think that I'm just letting this go, you're deluded."

"I prefer the term, 'hopeful'."

"I prefer, 'not gonna happen, sister.'"

* * *

><p>"Come on. Please come! It'll be fun!" Caroline begged me over the phone. I grimaced at Derek. He just smirked as he flipped the burgers on the grill on his patio.<p>

"Caroline, I love you, but I'm not going to Klaus' party." I told her for the hundredth time.

"Why not?!"

"You know why. And besides, I don't have a date." I sighed. I really don't want to go. I'd rather announce that I'm on my period to the entire building than go to Klaus' shin-dig.

"Bring Derek." She suggested, without missing a beat.

"Care," I tried.

"Don't start, Bonnie. You're my best friend and it's your duty to be there. Stefan is going, because Klaus invited him. You know that none of us have seen or heard from the Salvatores or Elena in years. Chances are that Damon and Elena will be there, too. You're not making me go through that alone." She pulled the best friend card and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to talk myself out of this one.

"Fine, but only if Derek agrees." I gave in.

"Great! I'll see you then! Wear something hot!" She ended the call and I looked at Derek helplessly.

"So… How do you feel about going to a party?"

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I let her talk me into going to this stupid thing." I whined. Derek just laughed and gave my hand a squeeze. We had done what Caroline asked and dressed up. I decided on a long-sleeve black mini-dress with black leather, flat-soled over-the-knee boots, fishnets and a black leather jacket. Derek was in dark jeans that should be illegal, a dark gray Henley, boots and his black leather jacket. We may have decided on coordinating outfits and it wasn't even planned. We're just on that level.<p>

"You're going to be fine. If he messes with you, I'll kick his ass and we can go." He promised me. I nodded and took a deep breath. He turned off his Camaro. I started to open my door and he shot me a warning look. I held up my hands in surrender, but left the door closed. He got out of the car and came around to the passenger's side and opened my door for me. I smiled up at him, before making a face. He laughed. "You ready?" He asked me. No, but I don't need to admit that out loud.

"Let's do this." I said, instead. He offered me his arm and I looped my arm through his. We went inside the Mikaelson estate and everything was as lavish as Caroline said that it would be. I'm afraid just to breathe in here. What if I break something? Well, here's too hoping. Maybe if I knock over some stupidly expensive vase, we'll get thrown out. Yup. I'm going to hell. Oh, well. At least the weather will be warm.

"Bon, you made it!" Caroline squealed, pulling me from Derek and in for a hug. "And you must be Derek! You're even hotter in person!" She gushed, giving him her appraisal. I laughed, trying not to be mortified. He just smiled at us, like he was trying not to laugh at the situation.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Caroline."

"Of course it is!" She cried. I elbowed her side. She just laughed. "It's nice to _**finally**_ meet you, too. You know, if not for the pictures, I'd think that Bonnie was making you up." Care just beamed at him. Derek chuckled.

"I could say the same for you." He agreed. I scoffed.

"It's not my fault that Derek's a work-a-holic and you're always busy when he's free, Care." I defended myself. They both just laughed. "I see how it is. You two know each other for two seconds and you're already ganging up on me. For shame." I sighed, dramatically. Derek chuckled and crushed me in a hug, before kissing my cheek. "Just wait until I meet some of your friends, D. You'll see how it feels." I threatened him. He didn't even have the decency to look scared.

"I have to let you meet them, for that to happen." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault you're so antisocial." I huffed.

"Or that the majority of my friends live in California," he added. I frowned at him.

"That too…"

"I thought I heard you over here, love." Klaus said to Caroline, as he walked over to us. I looked up at him and gave a little wave. "How are you, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"I can't complain." I replied.

"It's good to see you. Caroline talks about you all the time." He smiled. Caroline just shrugged and kissed her beau. "You must be Derek, Bonnie's friend. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus introduced himself to Derek, after he kissed Caroline. Derek offered him his hand.

"I'm Derek Hale. It's nice to meet you." Derek returned the favor. Klaus smirked and took in Derek's appearance.

"You're the man who hit my brother, if I'm not mistaken. Caroline told me what happened. Thank you. I apologize for Kol's poor judgment. I hope you won't think less of the Mikaelsons." Klaus apologized. He said it more to me, than to Derek. I offered him a smile.

"It's not your fault." I assured him.

"You should come out for a drink with me some night. It'd be fun." He smiled and raised his glass to Derek, before leading Caroline to the rest of the party. I took a deep breath and looked up at Derek.

"Well, that went well." I breathed. Derek chuckled.

"Do you feel any better now?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"If I'm being honest, I kind of want to throw up."

"Let's get you a drink."

* * *

><p>"Bonnie! Derek! Come on. You're going to miss the game!" Caroline exclaimed, as pulled us into another room. Stefan, Lexi, Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, Matt, Vicki and some other people I'd never seen before were sitting in a circle with an empty wine bottle in the middle of them.<p>

"You want us to play spin the bottle?" I sputtered. Caroline nodded and ushered us to sit down. I gaped at Derek and he just shrugged and pulled down, so I was sitting next to him. I sighed. I can't believe we're actually doing this. "Who's gonna start?" I asked, reluctantly. Lexi smiled at me, when she saw me.

"It's good to see you, Bonnie." She told me. I leaned forward and gave her a hug.

"It's really good to see you." I whispered. I pulled back and saw back down. Stefan nodded at me. "Hey Stefan," I greeted him. I haven't seen him in years. He didn't leave on the best of terms. Elena left him for Damon and he just bolted from town. None of us have heard from him since, not until now.

"You look good, Bonnie." He said in return. I nodded in thanks. I want to say more and ask him how he's been, but now's not the time. I don't even know if he'd want to talk to me. He made it clear that he didn't want any ties left to Mystic Falls long ago. I thought we were friends, but I stand corrected. It wasn't nearly as hard on me, as it was on Caroline.

"Why doesn't Stefan go first?" Caroline suggested, shooting him daggers with her eyes and a frosty smile with her mouth. The corner of Stefan's mouth turned up and he nodded. He spun and it landed on Rebekah. She smirked and leaned forward for kiss.

"Dazzle me with the skills that I know you must still have." She winked. Stefan smirked and did as she asked. Even with showing off his kissing ability, he kept it relatively short. "You've still got it." She smirked. "My turn," she mused, as she spun the bottle. It landed on Caroline. The guys all perked up.

"I'm not sure I want to see this." Klaus sighed as he put his face in his hand. I laughed.

"Come on, brother. Don't be such a prude." Kol mused from the doorway. I looked up at him and leaned closer to Derek. "I see that someone forgot to invite me." He added, before sitting down in between a pretty redhead and Vicki. "Well, let's see it, then." He said, clapping his hands together.

Caroline shot him a dirty look, before kissing his sister. It was short and sweet. The guys whooped and they pulled away. Caroline spun the bottle and it landed on Marcel.

"Who am I to refuse a pretty lady?" He asked. Klaus gave him a warning look, before smirking. Caroline gave him a quick peck on the lips, but Marcel had other ideas. He deepened the kiss and made a show of slipping his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away, flushed and breathing hard. "You're a lucky man, Klaus."

"Don't I know it." Klaus smirked. Marcel rubbed his hands together and spun the bottle. It landed on Kol and I giggled. Kol glared at me and I giggled even harder. Marcel just shrugged, but Kol looked uncomfortable. Marcel leaned in for the kiss and kissed his cheek, at the last second.

Kol let out a sigh of relief. He took the bottle and gave it a whirl. My stomach filled with dread when it landed on me. Derek tensed next to me.

"You're not touching her." Derek growled.

"Relax; it's just a game." Kol smirked.

"It's fine. If he tries anything, you have my permission to maim him." I told Derek, trying to soothe the situation. Derek gave me a curt nod and gave Kol the most menacing stare that I've ever seen in my life. I squeezed Derek's hand, before letting it go and leaning forward. I don't want to kiss Kol, so I'm perfectly fine with making him do all of the work.

He crept forward, slowly. I grimaced and debated just blowing a raspberry in his face. I mean, his reaction would be _**priceless**_. He touched the side of face and I glared at him. He seemed unaffected. He pressed his lips to mine and tried to deepen it, when I pulled away. His tongue met nothing but air and everyone else looked amused. His eyes narrowed at me and I knew that he wasn't going to give up just yet.

I took the bottle and gave it a spin. My heart stopped, when it landed on Derek. My jaw dropped and my brain struggled to form thoughts. This could change everything and I know that I'm not ready for that. Derek looked at me and I couldn't tell if he was thinking the same thing that I was, or if he wanted this to happen. My heart felt like it was trying to beat out of my chest.

He turned to face me and put his hand on the side of my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss me. I tilted my head, so I could meet him halfway. His lips met mine and my eyes closed. I gasped against his lips and kissed him back. His arm went around me and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him and wrapped my arms behind his neck. He sucked on my bottom lip, until I parted my lips for him. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and we battled for dominance. It was becoming harder to breathe, but I didn't want to stop. I don't want this to end. It felt right. It felt unbelievably natural and that's what scared me.

Catcalls and cheering erupted behind us. Derek kept kissing me and I felt helpless against his tantalizing mouth. Soon, I pulled away and looked up at him, panting. He gazed at me with hooded eyes and I knew without a doubt that he wanted this. A throat cleared behind us and I moved off of his lap. I kept looking at him and I wondered if this just changed everything for us. He must've read my mind, because he gave my hand a squeeze, before spinning the bottle.

I looked up and saw Caroline giving me a knowing look. I shook my head and she stopped. I turned my attention back to Derek. He spun the bottle and it landed on Lexi. I watched them kiss, but it was tame in comparison to the one that we shared. I felt eyes on me, so I glanced over at Kol and saw him fuming.

Lexi took her turn and I spaced out. Now is not the time to wig out. _**God**_. I _**really**_ need a drink. I looked around when it got unnaturally quiet. My eyebrows rose, when I realized that the bottle had landed on me. Lexi gave me a devious smile and crawled over to me. She touched her lips to mine and she made it clear that she wanted to put on a show. Her hand went into my hair and she moved her mouth expertly, against mine.

When we pulled away, Derek looked especially pained. I ran a hand through my hair and Lexi winked at me and blew me a kiss.

"I'm curious, love. Who's the better kisser?" Klaus asked Lexi. She shrugged.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She evaded his question and settled back into her spot, next to Stefan. I spun the bottle and prayed that it didn't land on Kol again. I let out a breath of relief when it landed on Matt. I crawled over to him and planted one on him, before excusing myself from the game. Matt smirked at me, before I left the room.

I made my way through the mess of people, so I could get to the open bar. I ordered a shot and a drink. I downed the shot and set down the empty glass, before starting on my drink.

"Starting a bit early, aren't you?" Kol asked from behind me. I jumped and chose to ignore him. I chugged my drink and ordered another one. The bartender handed me a new glass and I turned to face Kol.

"Leave me alone, Kol." I told him, tiredly. I'm definitely not in the mood to deal with him, right now.

"I'm sorry for what happened before. Can't you give me another chance?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No," I refused.

"Maybe I can persuade you to change your mind?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"I gotta get back to the game." I brushed him off and started walking back to the room. My hand was on the doorknob, when he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I spun to face him and pushed him away from me. "Don't touch me."

"You know that you like it." He pressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, back off." I told him, louder. He backed me up against the wall and cornered me. I glared at him. "Don't."

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" He hissed. I kneed him in the balls and he staggered away from me. I rushed into the room and everyone looked over at me.

"D, can we go, please?" I asked him. He nodded and got up. He took my hand in his and tilted my face up, so I had to look him in the eyes.

"What happened?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's fine. Can we just go?" I pleaded with him.

"Come on, darling. Don't be like that." Kol called from outside of the room. Derek let go of me and raged into the hallway. He slammed Kol into the wall and picked him up by his shirt.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Derek seethed. Klaus, Stefan and I rushed into the hallway, followed by everyone else.

"Brother, a little help?" Kol asked Klaus. Klaus just looked grim.

"You've brought this upon yourself." Klaus told him, coldly. "You're better than forcing yourself onto women." Derek punched Kol in the gut and again in the eye. He let him drop to the floor and took my hand in his.

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded. I shook my head, hurriedly.

"I assure you that he won't be giving you anymore trouble, sweetheart. You have my word." Klaus promised me. I nodded.

"I'll see you later, Care. Okay?" I told her. She nodded and we turned to leave. Stefan touched my arm and I flinched. He held up his hands apologetically.

"I'm sorry about everything and I how I left things. I can't stay in town past tomorrow, but I'll be back in a couple of months. The Lockwoods are throwing a party and I've been guilted into going. We should catch up, okay? Caroline has my number." Stefan apologized. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Sure thing. That sounds good Stefan. You should bring Lexi." I told him, motioning to her. She beamed.

"I'll be there." She promised.

"Great. I'll see you." I said goodbye and Derek and I left. The walk to the car was tense, but it was better than staying there.

* * *

><p>"You should've told me." Derek fumed, as we walked into the apartment lobby. I looked over at him and he's seriously pissed. I was at a loss of what to say.<p>

"I didn't want to make a scene… I mean, what if you attacked him and then his brothers all joined in to help him? What then? What if you had gotten yourself arrested?! Did you even think about that?!" I snapped at him. He just glared at me.

"I don't care! No man should do what he did to you. If you hadn't gotten away from him, then it probably would've been worse!" He seethed. I glowered back at him.

"You think that I don't know that?! I'm sorry that I give a damn about you!" I hissed, before storming off to the elevator. He was a few paces behind me, but I closed the doors, before he could come in. I'm perfectly aware of just how bad things could have been, but that doesn't mean that I'm okay with the possibility of Derek getting hurt, because of me.

I stormed out of the elevator, as soon as the doors opened on my floor. I ran right into a panting Derek. I tried to walk around him, but he just grabbed my arm. I shot him a warning look, before yanking his arm hair, so he had to let me go. I stormed past him and kept walking toward my apartment.

"Bonnie stop!" He yelled behind me.

"No!" I shot back. I know that this is stupid, but how does he have the right to be mad at me for doing exactly what he was trying to do for me?! Talk about double standards! How is it okay for him to protect me, but I can't protect him?! As if! What are we still stuck in the 50's?!

"Bonnie!" He called after me again. I put my hand behind my back and flipped him off. I squealed as I was lifted off of the ground and thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Derek!" I hissed, as I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Not on your life, Bonnie." He retorted. He unlocked the door to his apartment with ease. He wasn't even straining to keep me on his shoulder and multitask. I sighed and I could literally feel the anger starting to leave me. It's not fair. Why am I best friends with a guy, again? He can use his muscles as an advantage and I can't even stay mad at him. Fuck my life.

He put me down on his couch and stared at me. I laid there, crossed my arms and looked up at him, stubbornly. We kept our little staring contest going for half of a minute, before he caved. I cheered for my victory, inwardly.

"Are you done?" He asked me, coldly. I shook my head, indignantly. He's delusional if he actually thinks that I'm letting this go. He sighed and walked over to me. I raised my eyebrows. "You want to sit up so we can talk?" He asked me, expectantly. I shook my head, again. Why should I make it easy on him?

He huffed and sat down on the edge of his couch, before lowering himself on top of me. I looked up at him and he placed his arms on either side of me, so I couldn't move or avoid having this conversation with him.

I don't even know why I'm so upset. I'm not mad, but… What I'm feeling is something else. We've never had a fight before and I never thought that we would fight over something as stupid as this. Why are his feelings more important than mine?!

"I'm sorry. Okay." He told me, quietly. I peered at him in surprise. He sighed and touched his forehead to mine.

"Are you, or are you just saying that?" I pressed. I can feel what was left of my anger dissipating. I really can't stay mad at him. Just like I never could stay mad at Matt or Caroline. He pulled back just enough, so I could look him in the eye.

"I mean it. I understand why you did it, now. I don't like it, but I understand. I'm sorry I'm an idiot." He apologized, again. I tried to look at him skeptically, but as soon as he gave me his best puppy dog impression, I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face. He gave me a lopsided grin in return.

"I'm sorry, too." I admitted.

"Are we done fighting now?" He asked me. I nodded. "So, you want to kiss and make up?" He suggested. My stomach dropped and I blinked. Did I really just hear him right?

"Derek…" I warned him. He shifted against me and I remembered just how close we were.

"Just once and then we can go back to normal." He coaxed me. The look on his face told me that he knew that I wouldn't object.

"It's not a good idea." I breathed. His lips came dangerously close to mine.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked me. My heart skipped a beat and butterflies swirled around in my stomach. His hand slid up my leg and settled on my hip, underneath my dress. I shook my head. I wanted him to keep going, but I wish I didn't.

"Just once?" I asked him, barely louder than whisper. He nodded.

"Just once," he repeated. My fingers moved on their own accord and threaded themselves in his shirt. He gripped my waist and lowered more of his weight on top of me. My breath hitched. His face dipped toward mine and he caught my bottom lip gently between his teeth. I groaned and I saw arousal fill his eyes. He sucked on my lip and I grabbed onto his shirt tighter.

"Derek," I breathed. "Stop teasing me." I complained. He smirked and then his lips were on mine. It didn't start off slowly, like it did at the party. I was groping on as much of him as I could grab. His hands slid underneath me and squeezed my ass. I groaned against him and nipped at his mouth. He parted his lips and I thrust my tongue inside. He surprised me, by letting me take control. I moved my lips against his and Derek flipped our positions.

I was on top of him and he was sitting up, holding onto me. He made it clear that I wasn't in control of what was happening anymore and I was fine with it. Our lips moved in sync and I swear I could feel sparks.

He moved his mouth from mine and started sucking on my neck. I whined, unabashedly and ground myself against him. His hand trailed from my thigh, to my back. His hand was hot against my skin. I knew that this was going farther than we said it would. I knew that I should stop it, but I _**really **_didn't want to.

He kept up his seductive torture, until I was a writhing mess on top of him. He finally pulled away and I stared at him, panting. He leaned in and paused just before he touched his lips to mine. I mulled it over for half of a millisecond, before I closed the gap between us. I savored the kiss, before I moved off of him and decided that kiss should be our last.

"Bonnie," he started, but I held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Don't Derek," I all but begged him. "If we stop now, things can still be back to the way they are. I don't want to risk our friendship on a whim."

"A whim?" He asked as he laughed humorlessly.

"I want to keep you in my life."

"You act like I'm going somewhere." He sighed. I know he's frustrated. He's not the only one. "You're right. We'll just… It's fine. We'll pretend like tonight didn't happen."

"It's easier that way." I whispered. He gave me a pained smile. I don't know what he thinks about all of this.

"I know."

* * *

><p>We didn't talk about it. Unofficially, it was chalked up to spin the bottle, alcohol and hormones. Officially, I'm not willing to think about the rest.<p>

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before I went home to take a cold shower, after our impromptu make-up make-out session. I wasn't planning on going back over to Derek's, so I threw on an oversized sweater a clean pair of underwear and a thick pair of socks. I had a bowl of ice cream and I parked myself on the couch and bawled while I watched Lifetime.

Caroline has been blowing up my phone since we left the party. I turned it on silent, because I wasn't in the mood to talk or see anyone. I needed to figure out where my head was at and why I felt so shitty about cooling things with Derek.

I mean, it's what I wanted… right? He's perfect for me and I know that. We have so much natural chemistry, that it's unreal. What happens if we did try to start a relationship and it went sour? Or what happens if he decides that I'm not enough and he'd be happier with someone else? What happens if it means more me – _**he means more to me**_ – than it does to him? I'm just not willing to risk it. He's too important to me. He means too much. I care about him too much.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. My bowl fell from my fingers and landed upside down, on the floor. I groaned and picked it up. I grabbed the napkin from next to me and wiped up the mess as best I could. I mopped off my face with my sleeve, before I crept over to the door and looked through the peephole. Derek stood on the other side, looking as miserable as I felt. I bit my lip and wondered if I really wanted to open the door.

"Bonnie, please let me in." He asked from the other side of the door. I sighed and realized how much this reminded me of the night that I first met Derek. This really isn't helping things. Against my better judgment, _**again**_, I opened the door. He looked at me quietly.

"Do you need something?" I asked him, quietly. I tried to ignore just how raspy my voice sounded from crying. He nodded.

"We agreed on normal, right?" He reminded me. I nodded. "When I have a weird night, I come see you to make it better. That's my normal. _**You're**_ my normal. I don't want things to be weird between us or to fight anymore." He confessed, as he stepped closer to me. He pulled me into his arms and I felt like I wanted to cry, again. It's the same for me and he knows it. I sniffled and pulled him into my apartment. If I didn't feel awful before, I definitely do now.

What do you do when the person who's causing you to hurt, is the only one who can make you feel better?

"Don't cry, Bonnie." He whispered, as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"I just need a minute." I told him, as I pulled away and wiped my face with my sleeve. I can't stop the tears from coming. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel. I wet it in the sink and started to clean up the ice cream fiasco. I made it back to the sink, before the tears started falling full force. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Bon," he whispered. I shook my head, without turning around. I don't want him to see me like this, not right now, and especially not after what happened tonight.

"I just need a few minutes, D." I told him. I fought the urge to put my face in my hands and just bawl.

"You don't have to hide from me." He pressed. I sniffled and tried to suppress my emotions. What little resolve I have is breaking.

"We can watch bad TV together. I'll make hot chocolate." I said, instead of really responding to him. I filled up my tea kettle and got it going on the stove.

"Bonnie," he tried, again. His arms went around my middle. I felt my resolve start to crumble and I trembled against him.

"Derek, just," my voice caught and I wished that he wasn't touching me. It's too much. I can't hold it together, while he's touching me. It only takes one touch and I'll break. "I can't. You can't. If you keep touching me… I'm trying to get myself under control and if you don't move your arms, I'm not going to be able to stop crying." His arms dropped and I turned around, to try and bolt to the bathroom. He blocked me and forced me to look up at him. He dried my tears, before taking me into his arms and holding me, again.

"I told you that you don't have to hide, not from me." He whispered. His promise hung heavily in the air. "You never have to hide from me."

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since that night at the party and I think that things are finally starting to feel like they used to. Things were messy to say the least. I was a mess. What happened with Kol that night and drinking didn't help matters, either. Derek was great, like he always is.<p>

I just really hope that he finds someone that's just as amazing as he is. He deserves nothing short of amazing.

* * *

><p>"Nonsense, I'm inviting her over and you can't stop me." Peter said loudly from outside my front door. I can just picture his face, as he argues with Derek. It's priceless.<p>

"Peter, not everyone's world revolves around you. She could have plans." Derek argued with him.

"Don't be ridiculous, nephew. She can always cancel. Besides, you know that she loves me. Of course the world revolves around me. Have you seen me?" He refuted. On cue, Peter rapped on my door. I giggled, as I pulled the door open. Peter smiled at me and let himself in. Derek followed behind him and glowered at his uncle's back. I laughed. "Bonnie, would you like to join us for dinner at my place?" Peter offered. I beamed at him.

"I would love to." I accepted his offer. Honestly, I'm curious to finally see where Peter lives. That and he and Derek bickering are better than anything on TV. Seriously, I could stare at them all day and watch them argue.

"Excellent. Why don't you to change and we can go?" Peter suggested. He looked like he was going to bounce with glee. With Peter, I can never decide if that's a good thing or not. It always feels like he's the smartest guy in the room and he always knows something that you don't.

"Yes, daddy," I teased, before heading to my room. I glanced behind me to see Peter smirking and Derek shaking his head.

"You know, I like the sound of that." Peter mused.

"Of course you do." Derek sighed.

"I could be her daddy, since you're obviously not excelling in that department." Peter said, offhandedly. I shook my head as I walked into my room.

"Oh, really, and what would Stiles think about that?" Derek asked him. I stripped out of my clothes. What is a Stiles? Is that a name?

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, if I shared. You know that he has an excellent eye and appreciates beauty just as much as I do, nephew. Oh, don't look at me like that. If you can't see how lovely our dear Bonnie is, you're blind."

* * *

><p>Peter's place was everything I expected it to be and more. It's lavish, modern, tastefully decorated and meticulously clean. He moved around the kitchen like that's what he was born to do. I could tell that he took pride in his cooking. Derek and I were more than comfortable to sit back, drink his wine – in my case wine and Derek's case beer – and let him do the heavy lifting.<p>

"I can't believe you're still single, Peter. You're a catch." I told him, despite knowing that I was feeding his ego. Maybe he'll tell me about Stiles?

"You haven't told her about Stiles?" Peter asked Derek, clearly amused by us. Derek just shrugged. Yahtzee. "That's a shame, nephew. One day, you'll be calling him 'uncle'." Peter smirked. "Stiles is my boyfriend and what a lovely man he is." He added with a wink. I perched on the edge of my seat.

"Do you have pictures?! Let me see!" I squealed. Peter just smiled and fiddled with his phone. He looked at me expectantly. My eyebrows rose.

"What's the magic word?" He asked me, mischief twinkled in his eyes.

"Please?" I guessed. He shook his head and smirked at me. I immediately knew what it was.

"Please, daddy?" I guessed. Derek blanched and Peter's smirk widened, before he handed his phone over.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Derek asked him. He just shook his head, contently.

"I don't know why Derek neglected to tell you. He knew Stiles before I did. Ah, he's sulking. What is it that Stiles calls you, 'sourwolf'?" Peter teased. Derek just took a drink of his beer and did his best to ignore us. "I don't think Bonnie minds having a nickname for me. Do you, Bonnie?" Peter asked me, in an almost sing-song voice. I shook my head.

"No daddy," I told him. I can see Derek scowling in discomfort next to me, out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help that last dig. I looked through the pictures and smiled. I can see so much of his personality, just through the pictures. Most of them are funny faces, a few poses with Peter, and the rest are huge smiles that make it impossible not to smile with him. I haven't even met the guy and I already like him.

"He's seriously hot, Peter." I complimented him.

"You have no idea." He mused. "I should have a nickname for you. It's only fair." He frowned, like he was trying to come up with the perfect name. I shrugged. He smiled and his eyes shone. I'm almost afraid to know what he came up with.

"Do I wanna know?" I asked him.

"He and Lydia are coming to visit in a couple of months. I know that he's dying to meet you. You're all Derek ever talking about... kitten." Peter told me, before turning his attention back to dinner. I've heard worse. I'm okay with it.

"So… You've talked to me about your friends, but they've never come up when you've talked to me?" I asked him. He gave me a sheepish grin as an apology. "Just wait, every single embarrassing story I have about you, I'm going to tell them when I meet them. Don't doubt me." I threatened him.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Peter warned him. Derek just shook his head.

"What is Stiles going to think about her calling you 'Daddy'?" Derek asked his uncle.

"I think he'll be relieved that he won't have to and my daddy kink will be satisfied." Peter smirked. Derek groaned.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Derek asked. Peter and I just laughed. Oh, yeah, it's gonna be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be lovely.**

**Lots of love,**  
><strong>Anneryn<strong>


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Here's part three, everyone! :) Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! Any awesome New Years' resolutions?! Thank you for the great feedback so far! I love it! You all are awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <em>TEEN WOLF<em>, _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
>Song Reference: "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot<br>**

* * *

><p>I've been working insane hours, lately. We had three writers quit on us, so I've been picking up extra slack. I haven't seen Caroline or Derek much. Tyler pushed back the Lockwood party a couple of months, so my social life has been basically nonexistent.<p>

I've gone on a few dates, but they were all duds or just looking to hook up. I've wasted enough of my dating life on those. No, thank you. Caroline even offered to set me up with Elijah, but I politely declined. I don't want to date another Mikaelson, anytime soon, no matter how fine he is.

It's been three months since Derek and I had dinner at Peter's loft. Stiles is supposed to come to town next week. Lydia couldn't get away from work, so she's coming the following weekend. I'm so excited to meet them. I managed to sweet talk my way off of work for a few days, without having to sacrifice my vacation days. I'm saving those for a rainy day.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Derek! Open up! Seriously! You're supposed to be home, since Peter had a work emergency!" Some yelled. I cringed and dragged myself from the warm cocoon that was my bed. I grabbed an oversized sweater off of the foot of my bed and threw it on, before going to investigate. I was too lazy to put on anything more than panties before I passed out last night. Sue me. I peeked through the peephole and smiled when I saw someone who looked suspiciously like Stiles. I opened my door and he looked over at me.<p>

"Are you Stiles?" I asked him, as excitedly as possible, given the hour and half I had gotten of sleep. He nodded and then recognition flickered across his face.

"You're Bonnie, Derek's Bonnie." He grinned and dropped his bags. I nodded and crushed him with a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. I pulled away and acted like I hadn't just basically tackled a guy that I had never met before.

"I think D's at work, but you can chill at my place, unless you want to hang in an empty apartment all day." I offered. His face brightened up.

"That'd be awesome. Thank you. He seriously talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you. Is that weird? I feel like that's weird. I ramble a lot. Feel free to shut me up. Oh, do you have any cookies? Please, say that you have cookies. Derek said you baked all the time." He really did ramble. I laughed and helped him carry his things inside.

"I do. They're in the kitchen. You can help yourself." I gestured to the cookie jar on the counter. He grinned and brought it into the living room with him. I stifled a yawn and he watched me.

"You're gorgeous." He said, suddenly, through a mouthful of cookies. I blushed. "You're way more beautiful than your pictures." He added. I must've looked confused, because he tripped over himself to explain. "I mean, you look _**great**_ in your pictures, but you know, they just don't do you justice. Peter said you were a sight to see. Sorry about him, by the way. Derek said that he creeped on you, when he first met you." He laughed an apology. I shrugged and offered him a smile.

"Peter's Peter. He's great. I just had to get used to him and thank you. You look better in person, too. Peter's a lucky man." I complimented him back.

"Yeah, he is." Stiles agreed, with a smirk. I giggled.

"I like you, Stiles. I don't know why Derek didn't want us to meet. I think we're going to end up being really good friends."

"Because he's a sourwolf and he didn't want to hear that you're perfect for him," he replied offhandedly. Even though he hadn't meant to, he managed to hit a sore subject. I sighed.

"He's one of my best friends." I smiled.

"Tell me that you have some dirt on him. I've exhausted all of the embarrassing stories I have on him." He changed the subject. I grinned at him.

"Let me go shower and then you need to get comfortable. I definitely have some stories to tell you."

"I hope you know that if you and Derek ever stop being friends, Peter and I are adopting you." He warned me, laughing. I giggled.

"Peter does like it when I call him 'daddy'."

* * *

><p>"Can't you two go five minutes without groping each other?" Derek groaned, as he looked at Stiles and Peter making out on the couch, above us. I snickered.<p>

"What fun would that be?" Peter asked him. Stiles laughed.

"You're just jealous, sourwolf." Stiles mused. Derek looked pained.

"They're so cute. How can you be mad?" I asked him.

"Kitten understands our love." Peter teased Derek. Derek just looked even more uncomfortable.

"When you've had to endure it for as long as I have, you'll be annoyed, too." Derek huffed. I laughed.

"He really is a sourwolf. Isn't he?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"You have no idea!"

* * *

><p>"Drunken karaoke!" Stiles exclaimed. I jumped and grabbed onto Derek, so I wouldn't tumble out of bed. I blinked and tried to figure out what time it was and why Stiles was yelling. I squinted at the clock and saw that it was only midnight. Derek and I haven't even been asleep for an hour and a half. I told Peter and Stiles that they could stay over, but they couldn't have my bed. I'll be the only one christening my bed, thank you, very much.<p>

"Stiles," Derek gritted out. "What the fuck, are you doing in here?" He growled. Stiles didn't look intimidated in the slightest. I pulled up my blanket, as an afterthought. I can't remember what I fell asleep in. Stiles made punch and I'm positive that he put at least three different types of alcohol in it and I was beyond tipsy when D helped me to bed.

"Dude, drunken karaoke, keep up, sourwolf." Stiles repeated. I blinked and felt naked. I glanced down and sure enough, I had taken off everything but my underwear, while I was sleeping. It's one habit that I wasn't thankful for. I clutched the blanket tighter and Derek's grip around my middle tightened. He seemed to notice the same thing I did. Stiles' eyes wandered to my chest and he smiled sheepishly, before focusing back on his oh-so-brilliant plan.

"Right now?" I groaned.

"Tomorrow," he decided, because he knew there was no way we were getting up tonight. "And it's about time, big guy. I thought you were just friends?" Stiles pressed, referring to our lack of clothes. Derek sleeps in his underwear and nothing else. It doesn't look good.

"It's not like that." I said, hurriedly.

"We just slept, Stiles." Derek agreed with me. Stiles just smirked.

"Whatever you say, buddy," Stiles sang.

"Drop it, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened him.

"I love it, when you talk dirty to me." Stiles quipped. I bit my lip and shook with laughter.

"What are we talking dirty about?" Peter asked, as he strolled into my bedroom.

"We're not." Derek sighed.

"Are they giving you a hard time, kitten?" Peter asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, daddy." I told him. Stiles just grinned.

"I thought you were kidding." Stiles exclaimed.

"Bonnie and I have a very special relationship. Don't we kitten?" Peter asked me. I nodded.

"That's it! Get out! I can't deal with this tonight! Let us sleep!" Derek glowered.

"Awe, my nephew gets cranky, when he doesn't get a nap in. Doesn't he? Kitten, you're welcome to sleep out here, with us. I know how much of a sourpuss Derek can be." Peter offered. Derek growled. He actually growled.

"I wouldn't mind." Stiles said, in between laughing fits. He was doubled over laughing. "Seriously, if you change your mind and want to go tonight, let me know."

"Get. Out." Derek growled, again.

"Goodnight kitten. Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite, unless that's my nephew's job."

"Night daddy."

"Oh, my _**God**_. I can't deal with this, right now. I don't think I've ever laughed this much in my life." Stiles cackled.

"Shut the door and make sure you're both on the other side." Derek hissed. They finally complied and Derek pulled me back on the bed with him, so we were both laying down. "Why do I still talk to any of you?" He sighed.

"Because we're awesome and you love us. Duh." I teased him.

"You're just as bad, feeding Peter's ego."

"I don't mind and daddy seems to like it."

"Don't say that, not when we're alone and laying here together." He groaned.

"You don't like daddy?" I asked him, innocently. I yelped, when he bit me. He put his mouth on my shoulder and bit me. Actually bit me. "You are a sourpuss."

"Do you want me to bite you again?"

"No… daddy." I teased. His face turned pink.

"Did someone say my name?!" Peter called from outside of the room.

"Go away, Peter!" Derek called.

"Goodnight kitten! Daddy loves both of you!" Peter sang. Derek buried his face in my shoulder and my body shook with giggles.

"I wouldn't put up with this for anyone else. I hope you know that." Derek sighed. I looked over at him and nodded.

"I know."

"Good."

"I'm not even tired anymore." I sighed.

"I'm not either."

"Drunken karaoke?" I asked him. He nodded, resolutely.

"Drunken karaoke." He agreed.

"YASSSSSSSS!" Stiles cheered. I laughed.

"What are they doing, eavesdropping from outside of the room? I bet they have their ears pressed against the door." I sighed.

"Probably." Derek nodded.

"I don't want to get dressed." I whined.

"I wouldn't complain, if you didn't." Derek promised. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I spotted my bra on the floor and moseyed off the bed and put it on. I found Derek's Henley and put it on. He turned on the light and looked at me with hooded eyes. "What?"

"You should keep that on."

"But we're going out," I argued. He got up and walked over to me and pulled on his jeans. His hands went to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Please, keep it on?" He asked me, softly, this time. I nodded, without knowing why. It smelled like Derek and I really didn't want to take it off.

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing hotter, than when you're wearing my clothes." He replied. His mouth crept closer and closer to mine. My breathing quickened, until I forgot how, altogether.

"Derek," I gasped. His forehead touched mine and he put his hand on the back of my neck. His entire being is intoxicating. "We shouldn't."

"Just for tonight?" He tried.

"It blew up in our faces, last time." I reminded him.

"One kiss?" He tried, again. I hesitated and I knew that it was going to be my downfall. Why can I never refuse him?

"Derek…"

"Please?" He pressed. I looked up into his eyes and he didn't wait for an answer, before touching his lips to mine. I groaned and kissed him back, before I had time to think it over or talk myself out of it. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his middle. He sucked on my bottom lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He dominated as much of me as he could. He was taking whatever I was willing to give him. I let him devour me, greedily.

"Daddy's getting impatient out her, children!" Peter called. I looked over at the door and Derek started kissing my neck. His hand slipped underneath my shirt and he unhooked my bra. He cupped my chest and I whined as he rolled my nipple in between his fingers.

"D-Derek, that's not kissing." I whimpered.

"We don't have to stop here." He argued as his mouth found my ear. My hips bucked against him. He tugged my earlobe between his teeth and my head fell back. If he keeps this up, I'm not going to want him to stop.

"Stop, please, stop. We should stop. We should really…" I tried. He sucked harder on my ear and moved his sinful lips just bellow my ear. "Oh," I gasped. I shook my head and snapped out of it. "Put me down." I told him, as I tried to wiggle out of his grip. I brushed his arousal and stopped moving.

"You're going to be the death of me." He sighed. He doesn't seem upset like before.

"This can't keep happening. It confuses things." I told him, as he finally set me down.

"I'm okay with confusing things."

"We need to get dressed." I reminded him.

"No, we don't." He argued.

"We're good with no clothes!" Stiles yelled from outside.

"Shut up!" Derek and I shouted at the same time.

"We'll get dressed. I don't want them trying to molest you, while we're out, maiming people's eardrums." Derek gave in. "Keep the shirt on." He added.

"What will you wear?"

"I keep clothes here." He shrugged. He found a new Henley and I pulled on a pair of leggings. I grabbed socks and boots and I was set. Derek pulled on his shoes and we were good to go.

"Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?" Peter asked me, as we resurfaced into the living room. I made a face at him.

"Can it, Peter." Derek told him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Peter tutted.

"I wonder why." Derek replied, dryly.

"Sounds like you need to get laid, dude." Stiles told him, smirking. I glared at Stiles and he shifted, awkwardly. "We should, uh, go. Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"There is no way I'm singing that with you, Stiles." I laughed. He nodded and pulled me to my feet. I staggered a bit and he put his arm around my waist and helped me walk to the stage with him.<p>

"It'll be fun! You know you want to." Stiles argued.

"I'm gonna regret this in the morning…" I sighed.

"Come on, BonBon. Live a little." He grinned. I giggled and nodded, giving in. He handed me one of the microphones and beckoned Derek and Peter over, so they were right in front of the stage. I still can't believe we actually agreed to come out and sing drunken karaoke. The music started and there wasn't any more time to ponder my life choices.

"Oh, my God, Becky, look at her butt. It's just so big. Ugh. She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends. Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her, 'cause she looks like a total prostitute. 'Kay? I mean her butt… it's just so big. Ugh. I can't believe it's just so round. It's like out there. I mean, ugh, gross! Look! She's just so… black!" I did my valley girl voice into the microphone flawlessly, though, I'm sure it's all the jello shots talking. Stiles vibrated next me and grabbed a hold of my hips. He started grinding against me and I knew he was getting ready to smash his verse.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in yo' face, you get sprung! Wanna pull up tough, 'cause you noticed that butt was stuffed! Deep in the jeans she's wearin', I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'. Oh, baby, I wanna get wit' cha and take yo picture. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt yo got makes me so horny. Ooh, Rumpo Smoothskin, you say you wanna get in my Benz?! Well, use me! Use me, 'cause you ain't that average groupie!" Stiles killed it.

We were both shaking it shamelessly and everyone at The Grill was up on their feet and dancing with us. Even the bartenders were getting their freak on, behind the bar. Derek smirked and moved his hips with a sinful finesse that I didn't know he had. Peter drank us in devilishly and I could tell wicked fantasies were filling his twisted mind.

"I've seen her dancin'. To hell with romancin'. She's sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette. I'm tired of magazines, sayin' flat butts are the thing! Take the average black man and ask him that. She gotta pack much back." Stiles continued with smooth enthusiasm. I rapped along with him, careful not to get to close to my own mike. This was his solo and he was tearing it up!

He kept one hand on my waist and ground his front half against my back shamelessly. I moved against him with just as much vigor. He let go of me, but kept dancing behind me. He fist-pumped with one hand and held his mike to his mouth with the other.

"So fellas!" Stiles yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone in the audience, not just the guys cheered back.

"Fellas!" He yelled again.

"Yeah!" The guys yelled louder this time, like they were trying to drown out the ladies.

"Has your girlfriend got the butt?!" He boomed into the mike, as he danced on me making sure the put a little more oomph into his pelvic thrusts for dramatic effect.

"Hell yeah!" Derek's eyes landed on me, as he cheered right along with the crowd. I beamed at him and kept moving to the music.

"Tell 'em to shake it!" Stiles continued.

"Shake it!" They cried back.

"Shake it!" Stiles yelled, again.

"Shake it!" They responded in unison.

"Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!" Stiles took my hand and spun me. I got low, before I moved back to him. Catcalls and cheering erupted from the audience. The rush is addictive. I could definitely get used to this whole karaoke thing. Stiles kept rapping and we kept dancing. I kept glancing into the audience, at Derek and Peter. Peter didn't look jealous, so I didn't worry about dancing with his beau. "My anaconda don't want none, unless you got buns, hun!"

Stiles motioned for me to grab my microphone and we finished out rapping the song together. When it finally ended, I was a giggling mess and ready for more shots. Stiles took my hand we both bowed. Applause filled the bar, before we left the stage. He kept my hand we passed the guys and walked straight to the bar.

"You killed it!" The bartender smiled at us both. I grinned in thanks.

"'Cause I'm a boss! And my partner in crime is equally dope!" Stiles exclaimed. I giggled. Six shots of tequila were placed in front of us. I looked up questionably.

"Two apiece for the two of you and one for each of your guys." He replied, kindly.

"Thanks, buddy," Stiles smiled. We raised two glasses to each other and slammed them back.

"Getting started without us?" Peter asked, sauntering up next to us with Derek. Stiles shrugged apologetically and handed me another shot. I took it with him. Derek just watched me, before taking his. "I could get used to watching you dance with my favorite kitten." Peter purred to Stiles. Even though the seduction was meant for Stiles, it went straight to my groin. It's been a while, and that's a massive understatement.

"Oh, yeah, big guy?" Stiles asked him, cheekily. Peter nodded with hooded eyes. Derek nodded, silently. I smirked and relished in the growing warm sensation in my stomach that the alcohol was giving me. "I think we can arrange that. Can't we, BonBon?" Stiles asked me. I nodded, lazily. "It's nice to have someone who'll dance with me. The fact that you refuse to bust a move, just proves how old you are." Stiles throw another dig at Peter, but he didn't seem affected. Derek chuckled and eyed me.

"I'll dance with you." Derek offered.

"Thanks, but that's so not what I was going for." Stiles told him.

"I wasn't talking to you." Derek corrected him.

"Hey, hands off. She's my dance partner. I have dibs. I already called her. Wait your turn." Stiles told him, before pulling me back onto the dance floor. I gave D an apologetic smile and he just winked in a very Peter-like manner.

Kanye's voice filled the bar and we started dancing again. Stiles isn't hard to keep up with. We have natural chemistry and it's easy to feed off of. I'm comfortable around him, so I have no problems letting loose.

* * *

><p>We've been dancing for almost an hour and Stiles' hands have roamed considerably. Even though, I had to remind myself that he was putting on a show for Peter, I was positive that he wasn't gay, at least not completely. The hard on that I've been rubbing against is proof of that.<p>

We changed positions and Stiles' hand slid up my leg and grasped the back of my thigh. I whimpered against him and he pulled me closer. Before I could say anything, he beat me to it.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna try anything. Peter just likes to watch. It's another one of his kinks." He explained, in a whisper. I nodded and glanced behind us. Sure enough, Peter was watching and he looked like a kid in a candy store – absolutely beside himself. Derek's expression mirrored his uncle's. The only difference was, I couldn't figure out why.

Stiles got even closer and we danced on each other, before Peter and Derek made their way over to us and cut in.

"Stiles," he purred. "It isn't nice to tease." Peter's voice came dangerously close to a whine. "I meant it, when I said that I wouldn't mind if kitten joined in on our fun." His suggestions weren't lost on me. I knew what he meant, and even though I was tempted, I knew that I would never take him up on it. I couldn't do it. I'm not that kind of person. Maybe a kiss or two, while I was single, once in a blue moon, but nothing more.

"I'll pass, but thanks… daddy." I let Peter down, as easily as my drunken state would allow.

"Not even a kiss?" Peter pressed and Stiles looked at me expectantly. Derek inched closer to me and he looked more fascinated, than anything else.

"Just one?" Stiles stole Derek's line. I gave a slight nod with my head and Stiles' hand was cupping my face and lips tenderly touched mine. Peter groaned next to me. Stiles' mouth was persistent and wasn't satisfied with the chaste kiss I had planned on giving him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged mine with his, expertly. After a while, we broke apart and we were both panting.

Both of the Hale men looked turned on and Stiles looked wrecked. I know that he said Peter liked to watch, but I think that Stiles likes to be watched just as much. But hey, to each their own.

"Let's go back to my place, just the two of us." Peter told him in a seductive whisper. Stiles nodded. He locked eye with Peter and then me, before placing a quick kiss on my lips, before leaving with him. I was left with Derek. I looked up at him and I was at a loss for words.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked me. I nodded.

* * *

><p>I winced as I opened my eyes. The sunlight was cruel and unusual punishment this early in the day. I rolled over and saw a shirtless Derek that looked like he was feeling almost as shitty as I was. I started to sit up, but he pulled me back down, so he was hugging me against him. I sighed, contently and used his chest as a pillow.<p>

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked me, quietly. I tried to recall what had happened. I remember drinking here and trying to call it a night. I remember Stiles waking both of us up. I remember kissing and starting to get a little too familiar with Derek's body, before agreeing to go do drunken karaoke with Stiles and Peter. I remember trying to rap with Stiles on stage. I remember dancing and letting Stiles kiss me, so he and Peter could get their rocks off. I remember coming back here and drinking more. I remember...

My eyes widened and I pulled up the blanket and checked my body to see if I was still wearing clothes. I let out a breath of relief, when I saw I was still wearing Derek's Henley and my boyshorts.

Something else happened… I know that I'm not remembering all of it. There was kissing… more kissing after Derek and I got back. We didn't have sex. I remember that much… He… A blush crept into my cheeks, when I remembered what he had done for me.

"You… We…" I struggled to form the words to say.

"I got you off and you returned the favor." He summed up, simply. I nodded and suddenly found it impossible to look him in the face.

"We seriously can't keep doing this anymore. We're getting too comfortable and I just want… I don't want… I can't Derek… I can't… This can't… I'm sorry…" I detangled myself from him and slipped out of bed. He was hot on my heels and cornered me in the bathroom, so I couldn't run away from him or this conversation.

"Bonnie, tell me that you don't want this and I'll leave it alone. Tell me, right now, and we can try to go back." He challenged me with an eerie calm. I felt tears fill my eyes and tried my best to bottle them down.

"I do want it, D. I want it and it scares me. You mean so much to me and I… I care about you, _**so fucking much**_… I've lost so many people in my life and I don't want you to be one of them. I'm not willing to risk what we have over a relationship. You're too important to me. I want you in my life forever, because I can't picture my life without you in it. I'd rather have this than nothing at all." I was trembling and he tried to reach out and hold me, but I moved out of his reach.

"I don't like it, but I understand. I understand better than most and I won't push it. I mean it. You're right. After Stiles and Lydia leave, we should cool it for a while. I'm not saying that we can't see each other, but I need time to… try and I don't know. I just need time." He tried to explain to me. I nodded, even though, I didn't want to. My heart was breaking and I knew that it was my fault.

"I'm gonna shower." I told him, trying to end the conversation. "I…" I love you. How hard is that to say? Those are the words that would ruin everything and throw any chances of just having a friendship with him out of the window. Instead, I sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. He nodded.

"I know. Me too." He said and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>I took the day to nurse my hangover and to wallow in self-pity. I ugly cried for most of the day and spent half of it just sobbing in the shower. I curled up on the couch with aspirin and Gatorade and watched horrible sappy movies.<p>

I didn't hear from Derek or Stiles or Peter. I assumed that he explained things and by some miracle, they were giving me space. I wasn't going to question it.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, it was Peter who broke the silence. He invited me out to lunch with all of them. Things were almost back to normal, but not quite. Derek didn't seem too upset, but I wasn't kidding myself. I knew that if anyone had a reason to be butt-hurt, it was him.<p>

We went bowling after the meal and I was on Peter's team and Stiles was on Derek's. They didn't come out and say it, but I had the feeling like they were trying to help. Peter called me 'Kitten'. I called Peter 'Daddy' and things almost felt like they used to – _**almost**_.

* * *

><p>"You're Bonnie?" Lydia asked me skeptically. I nodded and waited for her assessment to end. She peered at me, quizzically and seemed to be tucking away bits of information for future purposes, in an almost Peter-like fashion. "You're prettier than your pictures. Stiles was right. They don't do you justice. And Peter likes you. It's rare – you know?" She said more to herself, than to me.<p>

"Peter's something else." I agreed. She cracked a smile and I felt the weight off of my shoulders disappear. Maybe this is a good sign?

"Well, Bonnie, aren't you going to offer to show me around?"

* * *

><p>And I did. I gave her a tour of Mystic Falls, because Stiles and Peter were away on a day trip and Derek was working. She filled me in on her beau. She's dating a deputy that works with Stiles' father. His name is Jordan Parrish. She told me about the slow build to their relationship and how he was a welcomed change from the douche bags she had dated in the past.<p>

She told me more about Stiles and Derek. She told me a little about Peter. It wasn't until we were back at my place binging on cookie dough, that she started to tell me about Kate.

My heart broke for the entire Hale family. Now, I think I understand what Derek meant, when he told me that he understood. It just made me feel like an even shittier excuse of a person.

I gave in and explained the Derek situation to Lydia. She didn't seem surprised. If anything, it seemed like she was just waiting for me to spill the beans. She didn't side with either one of us and she didn't give me grief, like I had expected her to. She told me that if I was ever ready, that I would know. She told me that if I tried to jump into anything that I wasn't ready for, that it wouldn't work out, anyway. It didn't make me feel any better, but it gave me some perspective.

We met the guys for dinner and for the first time in a week, things weren't tense with Derek. It's a step.

* * *

><p>By the time Lydia and Stiles left, I knew that I had made friends for life. We added each other on all of our mutual social networks and trading numbers. They both promised to visit again and Derek and Peter promised to bring me out there to visit. At least now, I know why Peter goes out of town so often. I'm surprised Stiles hasn't moved out here, yet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be great. :)  
><strong>

**Lots of love,**  
><strong>Anneryn<strong>


	4. Part Four

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy part four!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :) You're not wrong about Derek... Stay tuned! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <em>TEEN WOLF<em>, _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Things were rocky between us, after Lydia and Stiles left town. Peter did his best to act as the buffer between us, so it wouldn't be insanely awkward. Eventually, we went back to doing things, just the two of us. Things have just started <em><strong>really <strong>_feeling like they used to. We don't really have any sleepovers, anymore. When we do, they're always fully clothed and we don't share blankets. Derek spoons when he sleeps and I cuddle. We've both toned it down – _**a lot**_.

* * *

><p>When things finally felt like they were almost back to our normal, Derek told me that he had started seeing someone. I had a feeling that he had been. He's been happier lately. I assured him that I was happy for him, because I was.<p>

I asked him when I was going to meet the lucky lady and he clammed up. There's always some excuse, but I try not to push it too hard.

* * *

><p>"D, when am I gonna meet her?" I pressed him, over the phone. He sighed. I can just picture him rubbing the bridge of his nose and looking annoyed at me.<p>

"Bonnie…" he sighed.

"No, Derek, you guys have been seeing each other for like a month and I still haven't met her. Is there a reason that you don't want me to meet her?" I asked him. He hesitated and dread filled my stomach. "Okay. I get it. I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later." I huffed. My thumb hovered over the button to disconnect the call, when I heard him say something.

"It's not you, okay? Braeden is just… She wasn't happy when she found out that I had a female as my closest friend. She was even less thrilled, when she found out that we were neighbors and how close we've gotten over the years. She just assumed that every time we were hanging out, that I was cheating on her. She doesn't like me seeing you." He explained. I was floored. I got it. Don't get me wrong. I got it, but I never expected him to actually blow me off because of it. I've only seen him twice, since they got together and one of those times, was him telling me that he was with her.

"Okay." I breathed. I didn't know what else to say that wouldn't start a fight.

"That's all you're going to say? Look, I know that it's shitty and I…"

"Don't Derek, okay? You made your choice. Go keep your girl happy. I'll see you, when I see you. I'm sorry that I tried." I snapped.

"Bon, it's not like that." He argued.

"Then how is it? Because from where I'm standing, it looks exactly like that. You won't even let me meet her. We were never together like that. She can't stand me and we've never even met before. It sounds pretty cut and dry to me. I'm sure that Peter wouldn't mind taking over watching trashy TV with me." I sighed. I'm pushing it. I know I am. I'm well on my way to making a bad situation worse and I don't want that. I need to stop. "I'm gonna drop this. I'm not going to make you chose. And I'm not going to go out of my way to meet her anymore. I just… I want you to be happy, Derek. If she makes you happy, then I'll see you, when I see you and I really hope that it works out for you guys."

"Don't do this." He pleaded with me.

"I'm not trying doing anything…" I sighed, trying to get myself in check. Why is this _**so**_ hard? I can't be _**that**_ girl. I refuse to make him chose between me and Braeden. That's not fair to him. I can't do that to him. I'd hate myself for it and he deserves better than that. "I'm just… I'm making it easier for you, D. I'm just taking myself out of the equation and fixing a problem for you. I'm gonna go. I have some errands to run." I hung up the phone and stared at it, before grabbing my purse and heading out the door. Derek was outside of his apartment, waiting for me.

"Bonnie, you're my best friend." He said, like it solved the problem. I nodded.

"I know and I just want you to be happy. She makes you happy, so I'm gonna back off. I'm not going to mess up your relationship, D." I told him, before trying to walk away. He caught my arm.

"I don't want this." He bit out.

"What don't you want?"

"I don't want to chose."

"Then don't. I'm not making you." I reminded him. He looked pained. "I need some air. I'm gonna go." I gestured behind me. His eyes widened and he stiffened. I turned around and followed his gaze. A woman was walking over to us. I'm guessing it's her. Judging by his reaction, she must be the infamous Braeden. I've only seen a picture of her once, off of his phone.

"Hey Derek," she greeted him, coolly. He nodded to her, like he was trying to figure out if she would go ape shit, once she realized who I was. Her attention turned to me and she looked me over and scowled, before plastering a fake smile on her face. "You must be Bonnie." She said couldn't mask the disgust that contorted her features, when she said my name. Wow. He really wasn't kidding.

"That's me." I said, brightly. I beamed at her. I knew that my smile was equally fake, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of intimidating me. Derek looked uncomfortable, to say the lease. "It's great to finally meet you. Derek has told me such great things about you." I told her, warmly. I reached over and pulled her into a hug. She froze against me, but I just hugged her tighter. I saw Derek's body shaking with laughter out of the corner of my eye.

"It's nice to meet you… too…" She struggled to get out. I pulled away from her, but kept my hands on her shoulders.

"You're so pretty! The picture on Derek's phone, just doesn't do you justice. Isn't she pretty, D? I've been bugging him about meeting you. He always has some excuse, though." I kept smiling at her and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Work keeps me busy." She replied, lamely. I nodded, knowingly.

"I understand. Well, you're here now, so I can get to know all about you." I hugged her again and I locked eyes with Derek. He struggling to get his amusement under control. He looked like he was dying. "Do you like cookies and reality TV?" I asked her. "That's a stupid question. Who doesn't." I kept talking, as I let go of her. She stepped closer to Derek and put an arm around his middle.

"Did someone say cookies and reality TV?" Peter asked, from behind me. I turned around and gave him a genuine smile. He returned it easily and sauntered over to me. He kissed my temple and hugged me to his side. "How are you doing, kitten?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm pretty well. I finally met Derek's lady." I told him, in an almost sing-song voice. He nodded and looked at the pair of them.

"Lucky you. I've been trying all month." He sighed, like he was disappointed that Derek hadn't wanted him to meet her, either. "What do you say we all go to dinner? It's about time. I need to see if you're good enough for my nephew." Peter finished icily. He regarded Braeden, even colder than she had me. She looked instantly taken aback. Derek tensed. "Come, let's go. Kitten, you can ride with me. Derek, you and your _**girlfriend**_ can meet us at the restaurant. You know the one." Peter didn't give them a chance to refuse, before he was leading me to the elevator. His disdain for Braeden wasn't lost on me either.

"You don't like her, either?" I asked him, as soon as the elevator doors closed. He shook his head and sighed.

"They have a history. They saw each other briefly in Beacon Hills, before he found out that she was also seeing half of the male population there. I love my nephew, but sometimes I often wonder if he was dropped on his head, as a child." He shook his head. I bit my lip and just watched him as he continued. "He's an idiot if he thinks that she's changed and he won't get his heart broken." He sighed. If he hates Braeden this much for cheating on Derek, then what does he think about me, since I'm determined to keep D in the friendzone? "You're nothing like her, kitten. Stop thinking that." He scolded me, like he could literally hear my thoughts.

"That's not creepy, at all." I retorted. He smirked and stared at me, fondly.

"You don't risk your friendship with him, because you love him. She wants to be the only thing in his life, because she's possessive and selfish. The two of you couldn't be more different." He argued. I didn't say anything back to him. Am I that transparent? "Let's go make her miserable through dinner." His voice was positively gleeful, as we walked out to his car.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"So will you, kitten. So will you." He promised. What have we gotten ourselves into? Yeah, I don't like the girl, but I don't want Derek to be miserable, because of it, either.

* * *

><p>Things were definitely awkward. Awkward and frosty. Braeden tried to sit across from me, but Peter had insisted that she sit across from him. I was sitting next to Peter and across from Derek. Derek sat dutifully next to his girlfriend.<p>

Braeden kept glaring at me. If glares could injure people, I'm pretty sure that I would have been impaled by a thousand daggers, already. Derek looks miserable, but he's been trying to overcompensate, because of his lady love.

"I'm so glad that we're all finally able to meet." Braeden lied through her teeth, smoothly. Peter smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you? I was under the impression that you had zero interest in meeting two of the most important people in Derek's life… Curious." He mused. Derek glared at him and I forced a cough to cover up my giggling.

"No, I've just been busy with work." She lied again.

"What is it that you do?" Peter asked her. She shifted in her seat.

"I'm a US Marshall." She fibbed. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not keen on liars, sweetheart. Derek can tell you that." Peter's eyes twinkled. If you hadn't heard him, you would never have known that he just insulted her.

"She used to be a Marshall." Derek defended her. I just sat by Peter, quietly.

"But that is no longer her profession, is it?" Peter asked. Derek frowned, like he didn't know what her current job was, either.

"So, what do you do?" I asked her, lightly, trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm a bounty hunter." She replied. "I normally keep it to myself, though. As a woman in that profession, not many people take me seriously." She explained. I nodded. Her answer sounds legitimate, but there's something off about her tone. She's not telling the whole story. She's holding something back. I wonder if Derek knows what it is.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked her, harmless enough. She gave me a grateful smile, for taking Peter's heat off of her. It's the first genuine one I've seen from her.

"I do. It's a rush and I love it." She replied. I nodded.

"I think that's awesome." I told her, before taking a long drink of my wine. Peter watched me and smirked.

"Isn't it wonderful, Derek? The two most important women in your life getting along?" Peter asked, smiling. I kicked Peter under the table, because I knew he was smiling at their discomfort, not out of joy for Derek. Peter didn't seem the least bit deterred.

"It's great." Derek agreed, as he looked at Braeden. Aaaand she's back to fuming. Well, tonight has just turned out to be grand.

"Your meals should be out shortly. Can I bring you anything else?" Our waiter asked. I nodded, enthusiastically.

"Can I get more wine? Can you just bring the bottle?" I asked him. He hesitated, before nodding back.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'll help you drink it." Peter promised me.

"Thanks, daddy." I mused with a half-smile. Braeden and Derek both choked on their drinks. Derek recovered first and rubbed her back and offered her his napkin. She took it and left the table.

"Really Peter? Is this necessary?" Derek rounded on Peter, the second that his girlfriend was out of earshot.

"Am I the only one who isn't keen on forgetting the fact that the two of you have already dated and she cheated on you?" Peter asked him, in a dangerously low whisper.

"She's a different person now. We've both changed. Give her a chance." Derek made his case.

"I don't like her." Peter replied, dismissively. The waiter dropped off the wine, without a word. I think Peter and Derek intimidate him.

"You never like anyone I date." Derek countered, before downing his drink.

"That's not true." Peter corrected him, as he looked over at me. I polished off my glass of wine, before pouring myself another. Peter motioned to his glass and I filled his, too.

"Peter, please," Derek asked him, again.

"I'll play nice, but don't mistake my niceties as approval. It's only a matter of time, before that woman fucks you over. Mark my words." Peter agreed. Derek sighed, but nodded.

"I'll take what I can get." Derek accepted what Peter was willing to offer, before looking over at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

"What did I do?" I asked him. Derek smirked and just shook his head.

"Did you have to hug her like that?" He asked me.

"Did you want me to slap her?" I countered.

"No, that's not it. I just…" His voice trailed off, as Braeden came back to the table. She was wearing the same tight smile that she had shown me, earlier.

"How long do you think it'll be until the food comes? I'm starving." She announced.

"Speak of the devil," Peter mused, as our waiter walked up with our food.

* * *

><p>Things seemed forced after dinner that night. Braeden would say hello in the hallways, when I saw her, but that's it. She still wasn't okay with Derek spending time with me.<p>

That doesn't mean that I stopped trying. I tried to make plans for the three of us, but she wouldn't have it. I invited her out to girls' night, but she never went. After the first couple of months, I gave up.

* * *

><p>I was buzzing out of my skin with nervousness. Tonight was the party at the Lockwood estate. They kept pushing it back, because of all of the founding family events they hosted. It's been almost a year since the party at Klaus' house, about five since Derek and I definitively decided to be just friends, and three since I finally met Braeden.<p>

For whatever reason, he agreed to come with me to the party tonight. Part of me thinks it's because he's afraid that Kol might show up and try to start something again. But mostly, I think it's because Braeden is out of town and it's the only time we can see each other, since he not-so-secretly despises me. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful for the company.

I've been on two dates since I told him I just wanted to be friends. I wasn't particularly interested in either. I had only accepted, because I was looking for a distraction. Neither of them could hold my interest, so I didn't agree to any second dates. I don't know about Derek. We don't talk about our romantic lives, too often. It makes things easier that way.

"Bonnie, you came!" Matt exclaimed, as he opened the door to the Lockwood residence. I beamed at him and threw myself into a hug. He squeeze me back with ease and I immediately felt better. Hugging Matt is like coming home and having your favorite childhood memories resurface.

"Of course, I did! It's so good to see you! I've missed you, Matty!" I let my childhood nickname for him slip through. He didn't seem to mind and grinned.

"I've miss you, too, Bon. It's been too long." He smiled at me, before letting me go. He nodded to Derek and gave him a bro hug. "It's good to see you, man. How've you been?" He asked him, with a genuine welcoming way that only Matt could. Derek offered him a rare smile.

"Work's been keeping me busy, but I've been well. How about you? Any chance you're looking for work? The company I've been working with is short on guys." Derek started an easy conversation with him. Matt's face immediately brightened.

"Actually, yeah, I have. That'd be great. I've been running The Grill, but I'm trying to save up and that would just be great." Matt beamed.

"I'm glad to hear it. Give me your number and we can set something up this week and hammer out the details." Derek offered.

"Yeah, sure thing." Matt smiled again. I watched the two of them and smiled softly to myself. I love this. My two favorite guys getting along. It's a great feeling.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed and tackled me with a hug. Derek reached out to steady me, before I tumbled backwards. "You're here!"

"I told you that I would be." I laughed.

"Thank God! Save me. Elena just walked in." Care cringed. I sighed. "Damon's here, too, but they both came alone." She gossiped. I shrugged. "Come on. Let's go get a drink. I need one." She steered me away from the guys.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"He had to talk to Tyler about something. He's around here, somewhere. Don't worry. Kol didn't come. Everyone made it clear that he wasn't invited." She told me.

"Thank you."

"That's what best friends are for." She smiled, accepting my gratitude. I laughed and we both took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, as we made our way to the bar. Caroline ordered shots for us and I heard a familiar voice fill my ears.

"Well, well, if it isn't Barbie and Judgy," Damon mused as he walked up to us and ordered a bourbon, neat.

"You'd think that by now, you'd remember our names." Caroline's voice dripped with mock civility.

"That would require me to care." He shrugged and drank half of his liquor in one gulp.

"You can't even handle one night with Elena without drinking?" I asked him, snickering, as I tossed back my shot. Caroline snorted, before following suit. She ordered another round and Damon glared at us both.

"Elena's not my problem, not anymore." He told us, under his breath.

"Don't care." I replied, taking my last shot. He watched me with more interest, now. Caroline took hers and we started to walk away from him.

"Can't spare five minutes for an old friend?" He asked, making us stop in our tracks.

"We were never friends, Damon." Caroline reminded him. He shrugged.

"Technicalities," he sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"She see you out of that dress." He smirked and she looked at him in disgust. "Alright, fine, you got me. I didn't know that Elena was coming. I only came, because my dear, little brother asked me to. Are they back together?" Damon asked. It was my turn to shrug.

"Not that I've heard." Caroline told him. He nodded.

"Great. Thanks. You've been _**so**_ helpful." He ordered another drink and walked off.

"That wasn't as painful, as I expected." I breathed.

"True, but we still haven't spoken to Elena. What did she say when she left town? That no one understood their love and she didn't care if we all rotted in hell? I think it was somewhere along those lines." I could tell that Caroline was getting upset, just thinking about the hurtful things our former best friend said to us. I can hold a grudge, but it's nothing like what Caroline's capable of.

"Did someone say my name?" Elena asked.

"Speak of the devil," Caroline sighed with distaste. Elena didn't look bothered by her reaction.

"Go to hell. We have nothing to say to you." I told her, not wanting to waste any more time on her. Elena recoiled and had the nerve to look offended.

"It's been a long time. Can't we just leave everything in the past?" Elena tried. We both gaped at her. Caroline looked like she was almost tempted about considering it.

"Or you could go fuck yourself?" I suggested. "I like that idea more." I added. Tyler spewed his drink all over himself and onto the floor. Everyone else looked shocked that something like that came out of my mouth.

"Come on, Bonnie. We can talk about this." Elena tried, again. I shook my head.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Elena, but I'm not stupid. And I'm not wasting anymore of my time on you. You were never a good friend and I'm not looking to invite any toxic into my life. Bye." I ordered a double shot of tequila and walked off with it. I couldn't hear what Caroline was saying to her, but I'm sure it's along the similar lines.

I looked around the party for Derek and saw him chatting with Stefan, Matt and Lexi. His eyes found mine and I shot him a smile and a very subtle thumbs up. He smiled at me, before turning his attention back to them.

I downed my drink. I held it for about five seconds, before some server offered to take it off of my hands and replaced it with a glass of champagne. I accepted it, graciously, before running face first into someone. The booze sloshed forward and miraculously hit the floor and not my feet. Arms reached out to steady me and I was face to face with none other than Jeremy Gilbert. I sighed. I was really hoping that I wouldn't run into him tonight.

We dated and never rekindled our failed romance, much to his dismay. Call me crazy, but I wasn't overly fond of being cheated on. That was something that he never seemed to grasp. Not only that, but we lacked passion. I just didn't feel that immense spark with him. It's something that I crave in every relationship that I've ever had and I don't want to settle for anything less. Why should I? Life's too short.

"Bonnie, hey," he gazed at me and a small smile played on his lips.

"Hey," I greeted him back, with much less enthusiasm.

"Tyler said that you were coming. I was hoping that I'd run into you tonight." He told me. I knew that he was about to give me the whole, 'You're the one who got away' spiel. I didn't want to hear it, but I don't I'll be able to get out of it.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked him, playing dumb. He nodded and looked at me, more intently.

"I miss you. I miss _**us**_. We could have had something really great together, Bonnie. I know it. You wanna give it another chance?" He asked me. And there it was. I shook my head.

"We don't work together, Jere. I'm sorry, but that ship has sailed and crashed. We're good as friends, anything more than that and it's just a train wreck. I just don't see you as anything else, anymore. I'm sorry." I excused myself and bolted for the first empty room I came across.

I looked around and realized that I was in an office of some sort. I walked over to the desk and sank down on the chair. I feel exhausted and I just got here. I'm ready to leave, but I promised Caroline I'd come tonight and what kind of friend would I be if I bailed? Especially, after the last party she forced me to come to…

I placed my empty champagne glass on the desk and spotted a crystal bottle full of expensive looking scotch. Well, I don't mind if I do. I poured a generous amount into my glass, before taking a few sips.

"You know, you're really not supposed to be in here." A voice said from the other side of the room. I jumped and spilled my beverage of choice all over me and the desk. My head whipped up, as I tried to pinpoint the cause of the voice. My eyes landed on Mason Lockwood. He grinned at me and tried to help me mop up the mess with a few stray papers. "Don't worry about it. I'll get someone to clean it up." He promised me.

"It's creepy – you know. You shouldn't go around scaring women, like that." I told him, indignantly. He laughed and I felt his eyes wash over me. The years have kind to him – _**very**_ kind. I'd forgotten just how attractive Tyler's uncle really was. His blue eyes are mesmerizing.

"I'm sorry. If I had known it was you, I would have been much nicer about it." He promised. I didn't miss the way that his eyes lingered on my now wet chest.

"How nice?"

"Very nice, I've always had a soft spot for a beautiful woman." He flirted with me with a smile.

"Soft enough to let me borrow some clothes to change into?" I asked him, hopefully. He nodded.

"As long as you don't mind my clothes. Carol would kill me, if I let anyone into her room." He offered.

"I don't mind." I assured him, definitely not batting my eyelashes in a seductive manner and I definitely didn't just twirl a finger through my hair. Nope. Not at all.

"I'll lead the way." He offered me his arm and I followed him to the back of the house. It's quiet back here. He shut and locked the door behind us, so we wouldn't be disturbed. He started leafing through his clothes and I took a second to appreciate how much alike his wardrobe was to Derek's. He handed me a blue-gray Henley questioningly and I nodded. "I'll be right back." He excused himself and I realized just how soaked my dress was.

I glanced over at the open bathroom door and I wondered if he'd mind if I rinsed off really quick. I mulled it over for about two seconds, before throwing up my hair and jumping into the shower. I cleaned myself with record speed. As I toweled off, I noticed him lounging on the bed holding something that looked suspiciously like women's leggings.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I felt gross." I told him, hoping that it would explain everything. He shrugged and didn't look bothered by my use of his shower. I wrapped the towel around my body tighter, and realized that my clothes, apart from his Henley were missing.

"I put them in the washer. I figured you'd want your clothes cleaned." He smiled. I gave him one back. How thoughtful.

"Thank you." I said, walking over to him. He handed me a pair of leggings and a tank top.

"They're Vicki's. She keeps clothes here. I asked her and she didn't mind loaning you a few things." He explained.

"She's the best." I mused. "So are you." I added, before slipping the leggings on, underneath the towel. I turned around from him, before pulling on the tank top and letting the towel drop to the floor. I put on the Henley and went to go hang the towel up to dry.

"Before I made you spill your drink all over yourself, you didn't look like you were having very much fun." He broke the ice. I shrugged and sat down next to him.

"I wasn't. Elena's here and she left on horrible terms. She thinks we should all just forgive and forget. Jeremy gave me the, 'We should get back together' speech and I'm just ready to get drunk. Ha, does that sound horrible?" I asked him, feeling like I could breathe and speak freely for the first time that night. He shook his head.

"Not at all. Maybe we can help each other?" He suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him. He piqued my curiosity.

"I was bored out of my mind and you just want a break from everything. Why don't we forget about everyone else and get drunk together?" He offered. "We'll go upstairs and have our own party. I know you're secretly dying to kick my ass at _Just Dance_."

"I think that's the best thing that I've heard all night." I agreed. I put my socks and boots back on and he looked at me expectantly.

"Let's go get supplies and hide out in the basement." He suggested. I nodded and grinned at him.

"Sounds perfect." I told him, before following him out of his room. We made our way back into the party. I felt massively underdressed. Mason must have sensed my uneasiness, because slipped his hand around my waist and smiled down at me, reassuringly.

"There you are. We were wondering where you had gone off to." Tyler said, as he walked up to us.

"Not all of us are big party fans." Mason told him. Tyler laughed.

"I'm gonna grab another drink. Do you want anything?" Tyler offered. We both shook our heads.

"No, thanks, man." Mason declined. Tyler nodded and left. Derek and Caroline walked over in his place.

"Very nice," Caroline whispered, motioning to Mason. Mason smirked, I blushed and Derek laughed.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Derek asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I totally need to talk to you, about the thing." Caroline announced, lamely. Mason just smirked and went with her excuse.

"I'll get provisions. Meet me downstairs, when you're done." Mason offered.

"I will." I assured him. He smiled and kissed my cheek, before letting Caroline steer him away. "What's up, Derek?" I asked him, softly. He pulled me into a hug and I relaxed into it. "It's nice to actually hang out with you, again." I sighed.

"Tell me about it. I was just hoping we could talk. Things with Braeden… they're really rocky. She always seems like she's hiding something. She takes phone calls in the middle of the night. She's so secretive. I don't know what to think. I hate it, Bon."

"Then break it off with her, Der." I told him. He sighed.

"It's not that simple." He argued. I ended the hug and started to pull away. I gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek.

"I can't tell you how to handle this, D. If she doesn't make you happy, then maybe it's not worth it. I just want you to be happy."

"I know and I love that about you. I know you don't see it, because you're never around her, but a lot of the time, her personality, the things she does, they remind me of you." He admitted. I opened my mouth and closed it. I don't know what to say. "I don't know. Sometimes, it feels right with her. You know? Other times… it just feels like there's something missing."

"You don't have to decide what to do tonight, Derek. Sleep on it. Okay? If she hurts you, then I'll kick her ass. I promise." I gave him my word.

"You and Lydia both." He grinned. I nodded gave him another quick hug. "What happened to your clothes?" He asked me. I blushed.

"I spilled scotch all over them, so Mason lent me a shirt and I'm borrowing the rest from Vicki." I explain. "I know; I know. I'm too clumsy to function. I didn't think anyone could rival my lack of coordination, until I met Stiles."

"You two would be the worst figure skating team in the history of the world." He agreed. I scoffed and punched him in the arm. "So, you and Mason, huh? Is he a good guy?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know him that well. I had a crush on him growing up. I didn't see him much, except when he would come into town to visit Tyler and his family. He's always been nice to me and a good influence on Tyler. He's not hurting in the looks department, either."

"As long as he treats you right," Derek told me. I nodded. "You know that I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass for you." He reminded me.

"I know that."

"Good. Go have fun." He ushered me to go find Mason.

"Do you still need to talk?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"If I need to talk later, I'll come find you." He promised. I nodded and went to go find my date for the evening.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my <em><strong>God<strong>_," I cackled and clutched my sides. Mason was getting down with his bad self to _Poker Face_. I lasted a whole ten seconds, before I lost my shit. I haven't seen anything this funny in my life. The song finally ended and I had to wipe the tears from my eyes. Mason gave me a shit-eating grin. He looks so proud of himself. "I can't breathe. I'm laughing that hard." I gasped. He quirked an eyebrow and moved over to me.

"Maybe I can help with that." He offered. My breath caught and my giggle fest stopped. He leaned closer to me and cupped my cheek. "If you want?" He left it up to me. I nodded.

"As long as you're available to help," I agreed.

"I'm otherwise unattached." He breathed, before touching his lips to mine. I groaned and relaxed into it. His arms went around me and he made it clear that he knew what he was doing. It didn't take long, until I was melting into the kiss. His grip on me tightened and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I didn't even try to fight for dominance; I just let him take it. It was nice, not being in control.

I strained to keep up with him. I was already on my tiptoes and he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. He must've noticed, because he picked me up and we ended up on the couch. His hands roamed my sides and I could feel his body heat through my clothes.

Something crashed and we broke apart. Someone was trying to get into the basement, but we locked the door. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"So much for setting the mood," he joked. I nodded and raked a hand through my hair. He looked me over and I bit my lip. He leaned in again and I turned my face, at the last minute.

"Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. I mean, this is nice. Don't get me wrong… but I don't want to move that fast. We barely know each other. I'm not that kind of girl." I told him. He kissed me, once, before pulling away.

"I would never dream of pressuring you. You're better than that. Why don't we go upstairs for a while? I'm getting a little stir crazy down here and I bet you'd look amazing on the dance floor."

"A man who's good with his words." I mused. He grinned and helped me to my feet.

"I do alright." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and noticed that I felt lighter on my feet than I should. Courtesy of the scotch Mason brought down here.

"Now, you're just being modest." I teased. "I'll race ya upstairs." I ran past him, but I didn't get far. He grabbed me from behind and lifted me into the air.

"How about we tie, we grab a drink and then you show me how it's done on the dance floor?" His voice was low and his lips pressed against my ear. I shivered against him.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good." I murmured. I felt him smile against my neck, before repositioning me, so he was carrying me bridal style. I giggled. "I _**can**_ walk. You know." I reminded him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He countered. He carried me all the way over to the open bar, before sitting me down on one of the barstools. It's amazing the lengths that the Lockwoods go to for their parties. It's hard to believe that people actually live here. It's completely transformed.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. Mason's eyes flickered over to me, like he was waiting for my go ahead. I shrugged and looked at the bartender.

"Surprise me." I said, instead. The bartender grinned and got busy mixing our drinks. It wasn't long before he was placing drinks in front of us. "What is it?" I asked him, gazing at the orange drink.

"A Sloe Comfortable Screw," he replied, with a smirk. The way he was checking me out, wasn't lost on me. I shifted under his gaze and turned my attention to Mason.

"Good lookin' out, man. What do you say, Bonnie? You wanna _**'screw'**_ then get down on the dance floor?" Mason asked me, with a wink. I laughed and we clinked our glasses together, before downing them. Thank God he didn't add ice.

"Yes, to the drink and I'm down to dance." I winked at him, before getting up and putting his hand in mine. Derek nodded at us and walked over.

"Hey man, you're more than welcome to crash here, if you wanna drink." Mason told him. Derek gave him an appreciative half-smile.

"You sure? I promised Bon I would DD." He explained.

"D, it's cool. I promise. There's more than enough space. Relax. Let loose. You deserve it. Take advantage of your time away, while you have it." I promised him. He cracked a smile. I glanced back at the bartender. "Can we get three more of those?" I asked him. He smirked and obliged. I handed out the drinks, once they were made and we all slammed them… well, as much as we could.

"Thanks. I needed that." Derek smiled. I nodded and hit his shoulder, playfully. Almost on cue, Matt and Lexi walked over. His arm was around her and I raised an eyebrow. Go Matt!

"Needed what?" Matt asked, nonchalantly. Derek gestured to his drink.

"Oh, I'm game." Lexi chirped. "Leave him to us, Bonnie. He's in good hands. We'll make sure he enjoys himself tonight." She gave me her word. I laughed.

"I don't doubt that." I laughed. Derek held his arms open for a hug. I let go of Mason's hand to hug him. He gave me a gentle squeeze, before squeezing tighter and letting me go.

"You go have fun." Derek told me. "You worry too much." He added, pointedly. I scoffed and put a hand to my chest.

"It's my duty as your best friend, but you don't have to tell me twice. Bye." I sang as I led Mason away. He didn't waste any time. He faced me and put his hands on my hips. I moved my body to the music and moved closer to him. It was seconds, before we were dirty dancing with each other. The house hummed with vibrations from the music.

Drake and Rihanna's voices filled the house. I put my hands in my hair and closed my eyes and just went with it. I moved my hips shamelessly against his hips and he kept up seamlessly. The man has moves.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look like this?" He whispered in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up at him. Oh, yeah, I was definitely feeling those drinks now. I bit my lip and let my eyes slide down his clothed body.

"I'm not the only one." I breathed. He moved a hand to the small of my back and pulled me even closer. His lips found mine and I gave into the temptation, before moving my face away. I'm not looking to give everyone a show. His mouth latched onto my neck and I moaned when I felt him sucking against my skin.

Jeremih's voice filled my ears and it definitely didn't help matters any. If anything, it made things hotter. I turned my body and faced away from him, while I danced. It didn't stop him from kissing on my neck. I squirmed against him, until he stopped. The songs blurred together and after a while, we retired to the bar. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and based off of the way he's been looking at me, it's mutual.

"Another round?" The bartender asked.

"Two," I replied. He looked surprised for half a second, before recovering from the initial shock. "Mason," I breathed, still trying to get my breathing under control. "After these, we should talk. Just talk or tonight's going to end up…"

"Yeah," he nodded. He knew what I meant. "Probably a good idea," he lied. He sounded like it was the last thing he wanted, but honestly, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to jump his bones, right now.

We cleared our drinks in nearly record timing, before he helped me up. I staggered a bit, before correcting my footing. His arm went securely around my waist and I gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"It's my pleasure." He returned, smoothly.

* * *

><p>I was laying on Mason's lap and laughing hysterically. We've been trading stories and apparently Tyler thought he could use Nair to get rid of the hair around his <em><strong>man business <strong>_and it ended catastrophically.

"I'm serious. I'll never forget the look on his face. I felt so bad, because he was obviously in pain, but damn, if it wasn't one the funniest things I've ever seen." He laughed. I wiped tears away from my eyes and struggled to catch breath.

"This is nice." I sighed. He nodded.

"Yeah, it really is. I wasn't… This isn't how I was expecting tonight to go." He admitted.

"What were you expecting?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"To be bored out of my mind or to be breaking up fights, one of the two." He answered, before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Forever the optimist," I teased. He laughed.

"I guess you could say that."

"So… Are you staying in town for a while?" I asked him. I'm really enjoying myself and I don't want to get hooked on someone who will only be around for the weekend. I don't need any more heartbreak in my life, but really, does anyone?

"Actually, I just moved back. Carol offered to let me stay here. There's more than enough room for three people and it's one less bill that I have to pay."

"Why the move?" I asked him, before stealing the bottle and taking a drink of my own.

"Work, actually," he admitted. "I opened a brew house and it really took off. I expanded a year ago and added a restaurant onto it. I'm going to open another location here."

"That's great." I smiled. He nodded and played with my hair.

"I'll take you, once it's up and running." He offered.

"I'd like that."

"After tonight… I want to keep seeing you. You were always pretty growing up, but you were so young. Now that you're older and damn, if you didn't get more beautiful…" he paused to look at me. I blushed, furiously. He smirked. "It's been a while since I've felt this comfortable with anyone. I don't want to let that go."

"I don't, either."

"Good." He took the bottle and set it down on the floor. He swooped down and locked his lips with mine. I reached up and grabbed onto his shirt, trying not to get too lost his embrace.

* * *

><p>The day after the party, Derek broke things off with Braeden. Matt and Lexi looked even cozier. I got the distinct impression that Stefan and Rebekah were… something more than just bickering friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Mason and I kept seeing each other. We didn't rush things, but the chemistry between us was intense. I just assumed that a lot of it was the alcohol talking, but it was just as powerful, while I was sober.<p>

Derek seemed to slip into some kind of a funk. Peter and Mason planned a guys' night for him. Peter told him that if he didn't get out of the house, that he was going to christen his apartment with Stiles, the next time he was in town. That got him up and running. Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Klaus joined them on their guys' night and the girls stayed at my place.

"So, what do you think they're doing?" Lexi asked me, through a mouthful of cookie dough. I shrugged. "I bet Stefan is helping him brood." She laughed. Caroline snickered and Rebekah choked on her drink.

"A bit of warning next time would be nice, thanks." Rebekah said, once she was finished spewing her daiquiri all over herself.

"I just hope it works. I've never seen him like this before." I frowned.

"Bon, I'm sure it'll work. If nothing else, they can use the persuasion of strippers." Caroline assured me, offhandedly. I blanched and glared at her.

"Why would anyone of us want to picture our guys with strippers?" Vicki asked her, before I could. It took her a second, but she realized what she had said.

"Yeah… I didn't think that one through." She admitted.

"You think?" Beks asked her. Caroline made a face at her and Lexi got up.

"Time for refills, ladies!" She announced, before dispensing more strawberry daiquiri into our glasses. Rebekah sighed and got up to go clean herself up.

"You and Mason are so cute together." Caroline gushed. I smiled and not to be too embarrassed about the attention. "No, you really are. I still can't believe that you and Derek never… you know." Subtlety is definitely not her forte.

"It wasn't like that." I tried not to lie. "We're close, but we're just friends, best friends." I added. Everyone seemed to buy it. "He's a good guy. I don't get why he was with Braeden, though. She was _**such**_ a bitch." I didn't bother to hide my disdain. Now that she's gone, what's the point?

"She really was. I ran into her a few years ago and I never saw her smile. She was chasing someone who jumped bail for one of my cases and I thought she was trying to burn holes through me, with her eyes." Lexi shuddered. I nodded, knowingly.

"She's good at that."

"At least she's gone." Rebekah mused, as she sat back down in her seat.

"Good riddance," Vicki raised her glass and we all followed suit.

* * *

><p>Derek and I were sprawled on Peter's couch. It's been almost a year since he broke up with Braeden and things are back to normal. It's nice. He seems happy, again. Mason and I are still together and going strong. His brewery has become even more of a success her in Virginia, than he ever imagined.<p>

"Tell me, nephew, what has you in such a good mood." Peter pried. Derek didn't say anything. He tensed, just barely, and I knew that something was up. I knew that I wasn't going to like whatever he was going to say. "Kitten, is he deaf?" Peter asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, daddy." I replied, as innocently as I could. Derek cringed. He hates when I call him that. Peter keeps it down around Mason, but he doesn't seem to mind… _**too much**_.

"Derek," Peter pressed, again.

"I'm seeing someone." Derek sighed. He pulled away from me and I glared at him.

"It's her, again. Isn't it? You're seeing Braeden, again. She was horrible to you, D! She cheated on you, or have you forgotten?!" I exclaimed, exasperatedly. I found out later that Derek went by her place after the party and found her hooking up with someone else.

"It's complicated. Okay? You wouldn't understand. You don't have to like it, just accept it and let it go." He huffed.

"Let it go, my ass. Calm down, Elsa!" I snapped. Peter looked furious and amused at the same time.

"Bonnie, it's not your call." Derek reminded me.

"Fine, but when she cheats on you, again, because she will, I'm going to say, 'I told you so,' and then I'm kicking her ass." I spat, before leaving the room. Peter said something quietly to Derek, before following me.

"He's more damaged than he lets on." Peter told me, quietly. I just shrugged and reclined on his bed.

"I don't care. He deserves so much better than her. He deserves a fucking princess, because he's the best person that I know. I could _**kill**_ her, for what she's done to him. It drives me crazy, that he keeps taking her back. I just… He deserves to be loved. It breaks my _**fucking**_ heart, Peter. I can't stand it." I whimpered. I felt my throat go dry and tighten and my eyes sting. I'm not going to cry, damn it.

"I know he does, kitten. I know he does." He laid down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "If she does break his heart again and you do kill her, I promise to help you burn the body and hide the ashes, where no one will ever find them." His promise was oddly comforting, once you got past the creep factor. The fact that he means it is the unnerving part.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Please, Bonnie, for me?" Derek pleaded with me, giving me his best puppy eyes impersonation. I gritted my teeth and growled at him. He took a step back.<p>

"No." I refused.

"Please? It's been four months, since we've gotten back together. She's changed. She's not the same person, that she used to be." Derek argued. I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest.

"And pigs can fly," I rolled my eyes.

"It was her idea." He tried, again. I just shook my head, again.

"I seriously doubt that." I wasn't budging on this. No way. Not going to happen. Nuh uh. I'd rather shave my head. Nope. Not this girl. Not today. There's no _**fucking**_ way. Nope!

"Bonnie, please, I need this. I can't deal with the two of you hating each other." Derek used _**that**_ card. Oh, that's low.

"Then dump her and date someone who isn't a complete bitch!" I snapped.

"It's just one night. I'm just asking for one double date." Derek begged. I shook my head, defiantly. "Mason already agreed to go, if you agreed." He revealed. I looked over and glared at my boyfriend. He held up his hands and tried to look innocent.

"Oh, lovers' quarrels, there's nothing more entertaining; is there?" Peter asked, clearly amused. Mason eyed him, like he didn't know what to say to that.

"No, Derek." I repeated myself.

"As my best friend, please?" He asked, using the words that he knew I couldn't say no to.

"I hate you." I sighed.

"No, you don't. If you hated me, you wouldn't care about how she was in the past." Derek corrected me.

"Was, is, same thing," I huffed.

"Be ready in an hour." He told me, before grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him out of my apartment.

"Why am I never invited to these things? I'm fun! I can behave!" Peter protested. "Tell him, kitten!" He yelled, dramatically. He looked over at me, for help. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I don't think he'll listen to me on this. I'm all for you going." I told him.

"Someone appreciates me." Peter sighed. "If only Derek loved me, as much you love _**daddy**_." Peter winked and shut the door behind them.

"Your friends are definitely something." Mason mused. I laughed and nodded. "Look, if you really don't want to go, I'm sure we can find a way out of it." He tried. I shook my head.

"I'll never live this down, if I bail. It'll give her another reason to be extra frosty towards me. I'm gonna need a drink, if I'm going to be forced to be nice to her." I whined. I cringed at how pathetic I sounded.

"If you're _**really**_ nice, I'll run you a bubble bath and give you a massage, after dinner." Mason offered.

"Really?" I asked him, suddenly trying to find ways that I could be civil to the backstabbing harlot. He nodded. "What kind of massage?" I asked him, curiously. He smirked.

"Full body," he replied. I gulped.

"Y-yeah, I can do that. I can totally behave for that." I stammered. His smirk broadened.

"I'll even make sure you have wine." He promised.

"Stop teasing me. I have to get ready." I hurried into the bathroom and started stripping.

"Would you like some company?" He asked me.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"It's great that you could make it." Braeden told me, through the fake smile she plastered on her face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Mason put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. I couldn't tell if he was doing it to be reassuring or to remind me to be nice. Knowing him, it's probably a mix of both.<p>

"Yeah," I said, awkwardly. Derek gave me _**the**_ look. "We wouldn't miss this for the world." I lied, just as awkwardly. Braeden's eyes fell on Mason and I immediately tensed. _**Oh, hell no.**_ She can at least pretend like she's not a cheater. I mean, really?

"I'm Braeden. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before." Braeden smiled at him and offered him her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." He told her, nodding. Her hand hovered awkwardly, before he shot me a quick look and shook her hand, quickly. She batted her eyelashes at him and Derek cleared his throat. Her flirting wasn't lost on any of us. Mason kissed me and that put an end to that.

"We should order." Derek announced. Mason and I nodded in agreement. Braeden just looked at me, like she was confused about something.

"Yeah, let's," Braeden agreed. Our server came by the table and her body language automatically changed. Did Derek seriously think that she had changed? Can he not see this? This is pathetic. She flirted with him shamelessly. I took a deep breath and fumed.

"Can we have a minute and a new waiter?" Derek growled. The guy jumped, actually _**jumped**_, before nodding and hurrying away.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve." I snapped at her. She looked shocked at my outburst. I paused, before continuing. "You don't deserve him. Why he puts up with all of your bullshit and whoring around is beyond me." I continued. She scoffed.

"What the hell do you know? You don't know anything about me or our relationship! He obviously doesn't mind, because he keeps putting up with it. What's the matter? Are you butthurt because all of his attention no longer revolves around you? _**Please**_. Like I don't know what kind of relationship the two of you really have. I'm sure that he fucks you, every time you're both home alone, every chance he gets. Please. The moment he told me about his neighbor, I knew what kind of girl you were. You're nothing but an easy whore." By the time she finished, I saw red. I moved my hand to slap her and didn't even feel the sting, until I heard the smack. "Did I hit a nerve? You'll never be more than a cockslut. He doesn't give a fuck about you!" She continued. I moved to hit her again, but Mason grabbed me and Derek dragged Braeden away from the table.

"How about you watch your fucking mouth?!" Mason snapped at her.

"Is that the best you've got? Come on. You know I could show you a good time." She kept going.

"Get your ass into the car!" Derek yelled at her. She stopped fighting him and realized what she had done.

"Derek, baby, I didn't mean it. I swear. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." She pleaded with him. His face was a grim mask that gave nothing away.

"Save it. I'm taking you home and we're done." He told her. She walked out of the restaurant. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "I'm sorry. She had no right to talk to you that way. Mason, we'll have to do something later… that's not this." Derek sighed. Mason nodded.

"Hey, if you want to come get drunk with us after you drop her home, you're more than welcome." He offered. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Derek agreed.

"What just happened?" I asked Mason. He shrugged.

"You wanna eat here or order pizza?" He asked me. I laughed, no longer angry.

"You know me so well. Let's order pizza, that way I don't have to wear pants."

"Pizza it is."

* * *

><p>Derek didn't end up coming over that night. He just sent a text saying that something came up. Mason gave me the bath and massage he promised and then we had pizza without pants on.<p>

Other than worrying about Derek, it wasn't a bad way to spend the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**Lots of love,**  
><strong>Anneryn<strong>


	5. Part Five

**A/N: Here's part five! There's just one more chapter left after this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <em>TEEN WOLF<em>, _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Derek kept to himself more and more after that night. Mason and I still saw him on occasion, but it wasn't like normal. He and Mason had guys' nights. Derek and I got together sometimes, but it started to feel like he was avoiding me. It got to the point that I saw Peter more often, than I saw him.<p>

Stiles quickly became my most frequent texting buddy. He was just as worried about Derek, as I was. He planned another trip out here, but it fell through, because his dad finally proposed to his longtime girlfriend, Melissa. He refused to let anyone else plan anything engagement or wedding related. It had to be perfect, because he and Scott were going to finally be actual brothers.

He keeps promising to bring Scott with him the next time he comes out, so I can finally meet him. I keep telling him that I'm holding him to that.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, you can't be serious. You can't just not do anything! It's your anniversary with Mason!" Caroline cried. I sighed and just looked at her, like she was crazy. I know she means well, but I really wish that just this once, she would butt out.<p>

"Care, take a breath and chill out. I've barely gotten to see Mason the past two months, okay? We've both been working crazy hours. He's been looking to build another brewery in another location and it's taking a lot of his time. Another one of the damn writers quit and heaven forbid we actually hire enough people on staff, so those of us that are still working there have time to sleep." I grumbled. "Spending the night in with him sounds like a dream." I told her. I'm so tired that I could drop.

"Fine, but only because I care." She gave in.

"Thank you. No offense, but I'm gonna take a nap, before he gets here."

"Sweet dreams, Bon."

* * *

><p>I jumped when I felt lips on mine. I started to fall off of the couch, but someone grabbed me. I blinked and saw Mason. I instantly relaxed in his grip.<p>

"You're awake. You know, before today, I wasn't sure that Sleeping Beauty was real." He winked. I laughed and pulled him on top of me. I cuddled next to him and closed my eyes, again. "You know, if we sleep, you won't be able to enjoy your present." He coaxed my eyes open again.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything. We both agreed that we wouldn't." I sighed. He just grinned at me.

"I couldn't help it. It's been an amazing two years. I wanted to make sure that you knew that I appreciate you and I love that you're my lady." He kissed me. I melted into him.

"Only 'cause you're my guy," I said, against his lips.

"It's in the kitchen." He told me. I sighed and let him lift me off of the couch and set me onto my feet. I glanced over at the island and saw a vase full of white roses and a small package next to it. I smiled and walked over to it. It was a small box and I refrained from picking it up. I love Mason, but I'm not ready to marry him or to be engaged. We just aren't there yet. "It's not a ring. I promise." He assured me. I nodded, before picking it up and lifting off the lid. I peered inside and saw a key.

"You're giving me a key to your place?" I asked him, as my smile grew.

"I figured it's about time that you have one. I have one to your place. I don't have anything to hide from you." He shrugged. I walked over to him and pulled on his shirt, so he had to lean down. I kissed him.

"I got you something, too." I told him.

"Oh, is that right?" He asked me. I nodded and started to unbutton my shirt.

"You just have to unwrap it. You know, if you think that you can handle it." I breathed, as I toyed with the buttons.

"I can definitely handle it."

* * *

><p>Derek finally came clean about why he had been so standoffish. He never actually broke things off with Braeden. I guess they cooled it for a while, but they're definitely still an item. I decided not to waste my breath. If he wants to keep seeing her, it's his choice.<p>

* * *

><p>"How's scouting going?" I asked Mason over the phone.<p>

"Painfully," he sighed. "I just can't find what I'm looking for. I'll probably be going a few more days. We're going to travel a little further out."

"Okay, baby, I miss you." I sighed.

"Not as much as I miss you. I can't wait to be back, so I can see your beautiful face."

"I'll be here." I promised him.

"You doin' anything tonight?" He asked me.

"Derek and I are going to binge on reality TV and cookies. Peter will probably join us. He's been claiming to feel unloved, because he hasn't been included." I told him. Mason laughed.

"Good. Have fun. I gotta go, Bonnie. I love you."

"I love you, too. Stay safe." I hung up the phone. I heard something crash next door. I got to my feet and went into the hall. Derek won't be home for at least another hour. Did someone break in? I ran back into my apartment and grabbed the first weapon-looking thing I laid my eyes on – an umbrella.

"Harder," someone moaned. I froze. It was Braeden's voice.

"Fuck yeah," someone who definitely wasn't Derek responded. I fumed and used my key to unlock the apartment door. I whipped out my phone and recorded the two of them fucking on the floor, just inside the door. At least they aren't ruining his furniture.

"I told that you were a mistake!" I yelled. Braeden scrambled to push him off of her, when she saw me.

"It's not what it looks like!" She lied.

"Oh, so he just tripped and his dick fell into the gaping hole that you call a vagina?!" I taunted her. She hopped around and tried to put her clothes on. The guy just looked stunned.

"Hey, I'm all for a threesome." He grinned, sheepishly.

"I'd sooner castrate you." I replied.

"Awe, I like 'em feisty." He leered at me. I swatted his arm with the umbrella. "Ow." He complained.

"Get your shit and get out!" I told him. When he didn't move, I hit him with the umbrella again. "Next time, it's gonna be the sad excuse you call your dick." I added. He quickly pulled his pants on and ran out the door. "Not you," I grabbed Braeden's arm, when she tried to follow him. I stopped the video on my phone and pocketed it. "We're gonna talk." I told her, before shutting the door. "Derek doesn't deserve this and you're going to leave him alone and get the hell out of his life. Today."

"And if I don't want to." She challenged me.

"I'm sure he'll want nothing to do with you, as soon as I show him the video on my phone. But, when I put it online, everyone will be able to see it." I shrugged. She lunged at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" She screeched. I fell backwards and yanked her hair. She cried out and I pushed her off of me. She hit me and I covered my face. The next blow landed in my gut. I brought my knee up and hit her hard in her lady parts. She groaned and I hit her in the face with my elbow. "You're just jealous, because he moved on!" She cried.

"We were never together!" I reminded her. She grunted and rolled us over. She pulled my hair and slammed my head into the floor. I winced and yanked my head back, before she could, and head-butted her.

"You bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Hey, I got off early. What are you d–" Derek announced from the doorway. We both looked up momentarily. Braeden went to hit me again, but I wiggled away and backhanded her. "Hey, break it up!" Derek tried to pull us apart, but we just reached around him and kept going at it. Braeden managed to kick my side and tear off my sleeve with her nails. I got a punch in and hit her in the jaw.

"I hope you're hungry!" Peter sang, walking inside. He dropped the food and rushed over to help Derek break us up. Derek grabbed me and Peter got Braeden. He wrinkled his nose and walked into the hallway and dropped her – actually _**dropped**_ her. I laughed.

"What the fuck happened?" Derek demanded.

"I walked in on her fucking some guy. She tried to give me some bullshit excuse. I kicked out the man-whore, told her to stay away from you and she attacked me." I summed up.

"Erase the video." Braeden demanded.

"Go to hell." I spat. She tried to lunge at me, again, only to have Peter grab her.

"Video?" Derek growled. I nodded. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, so I could grab my phone and show him. His grip just tightened.

"Back pocket, on my phone," I told him. He reached in between us and pulled out my phone. He didn't let go of me. He just started watching the video. Peter dropped Braeden again, before peering over our shoulders to see it. I didn't watch it. I just watched Braeden watch them as they did.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." She was crying.

"You're going to be sorry." Peter told her, before smiling manically. Peter took the phone from Derek's hand and disappeared into Derek's bedroom.

"Leave your key, then get the fuck out. I never want to see you, again. I mean it this time." Derek told her, coldly. Braeden did as he asked and walked away. His body sagged, after she left.

"You can put me down, D." I told him, gently.

"No yet," he told me, quietly. He set me down, before pulling me in for a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Standing up for me. You didn't have to and I was too stupid to listen. I can't believe you actually got into a fight with her." He said, before letting me go.

"Twice."

"What?" He looked at me, confused.

"I've gotten into two fights with her. You deserve so much better than her. Come on. I have cookies and vodka. Let's get wasted."

"Wasted sounds good."

"Don't forget about me, kitten." Peter said, resurfacing. He handed back my phone and I knew that he had done something. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Nothing I did can be traced back to you. Trust daddy."

"I always do."

* * *

><p>Mason's been back for a couple of weeks, but things haven't been the same. He's been acting distant. Things are definitely off with us, but every time I bring it up, he just assures me that nothing is wrong and changes the subject. I don't know what to think.<p>

He and the guys are supposed to take Derek out tonight, to try and cheer him up. The girls are coming over here, for another girls' night.

"I'm gonna head out. Do you need anything?" Mason asked me. I shook my head and studied him.

"No," I told him. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, before pulling away. I wish I knew what he was keeping from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He headed out the door, before I had a chance to say it back. I sighed. I'm sure if it was something serious, he would tell me. Right?

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason that we've never doubled or gone on a group date?" Caroline asked me. I shrugged.<p>

"I think Braeden and all of her drama just scarred me for life." I told her, truthfully. Everyone snorted in amusement.

"We should do it, you know, if Mason is still here." Vicki mused, before taking another drink of her margarita. I froze and gaped at her.

"What do you mean, 'Still here'?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and I could tell that she said something that she wasn't supposed to.

"It's nothing, really." She tried to brush it off.

"Vicki, what is it?" I pressed. She looked down at her hands, before answering me.

"Mason told Ty that he's going to franchise the breweries. He's had some inquiries about partnerships and I guess he took one on. They want to build one in every major city all over the country. He's starting in California." She told me. I was floored. This is big news, _**bigger than big**_. Is this why he's been acting so strangely? How could he make this kind of decision without even telling me? Did he really think so little of our relationship?

"When did you find out?" I asked her, not caring that I was grilling her for answers, or how I sounded while I did it.

"Last week," she breathed. I finished my drink and pulled out my phone. I went to my bedroom and closed the door. I took a deep breath and dialed his number, before I lost my nerve.

"Hey beautiful, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He answered, sounding better than he has in weeks.

"You're moving to California?" I asked a lot louder, than I intended.

"Bonnie, I was going to tell you. I'd be going to a few places, before California. " He tried to explain himself.

"So, it's true?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." He apologized.

"When?"

"Bonnie, I –"

"When?" I repeated.

"Two weeks," he sighed. Two weeks?! And who knows when he was actually going to tell me?!

"You're moving in two weeks and you couldn't even tell me?!"

"Nothing is finalized. Okay? I don't have to move out there, right away. I can stay in a hotel for the first month. I'll be bouncing around a lot of the next year, anyway. It makes more sense to keep my things here."

"So, you're going to be gone for a year?" I asked, wondering if it was the alcohol distorting things, or if I was actually hearing him right.

"I could still come to visit you." He breathed.

"You won't have time, Mason. I've barely seen you at all the past six months and you've been local. I can't do this. I can't do long distance."

"Bonnie, don't do this. Okay? I'll come by in the morning and we can talk then."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"I'll see you in the morning. I do love you." He hung up on me. I stared at my phone for a good five minutes, before I ran to the bathroom and wretched. Tears streamed down my face and I felt like I had been hit by a freight train.

"Bonnie?" Caroline wandered into the bathroom, as I was brushing my teeth. "I'm _**so**_ sorry." She rubbed my back, and pulled me into a hug. I nodded and let her hold me. "Maybe you guys can still make this work. Right? I mean, would long distance really be so bad? Maybe he'll ask you to go with him?" She suggested. I shrugged.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I told her.

"It's okay. Let's get you another drink, huh?"

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Caroline, how are you and my brother not married?" Rebekah asked Caroline, through a fit of giggles. We've already cleared on bottle of tequila and we're on the second. We gave up mixing margaritas and now we're on shots.<p>

"You'll have to ask him that. I've made it perfectly clear that I'm willing and ready." Caroline sighed, before stealing the bottle from Lexi and taking a shot.

"I'm glad that you and Stefan moved back. I never told you that." I told Lexi. She smiled at me.

"I am, too. After my ex and I broke up, I knew it was time for a change." She agreed.

"Was your ex anything like Matt?" Vicki asked her. Lexi nodded, after a minute.

"Isn't it weird that most of us have a type?" Caroline asked. We all nodded in agreement.

"You know what's really weird?" Rebekah asked. "What's weird is that Derek and Mason are almost exactly alike." She directed towards me. I pondered what she said and took another shot.

"No, they're not." I argued. Everyone just kind of looked at me and I continued to think it over. "Okay, maybe they are, but that doesn't mean anything. They're both great guys. I mean, apart from Mason not telling me that he was moving." I sighed, still very much butthurt about the whole situation and how he decided to handle it.

"Personally, I think Derek's the better choice." Lexi shrugged. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I don't know. They're both pretty nice to look at." Rebekah said.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked them. I really don't want to think about this, right now.

"Awe, is someone in denial?" Vicki prodded.

"No." I shook my head.

"Guys, come on. She's having a bad enough night as it is." Caroline tried to get them to stop. It must have worked, because they started talking about _Lost Girl_ and how hot Dyson was, instead.

* * *

><p>I groaned and had to pry my eyes open. Someone was knocking on the door. It sounded like a stampede in the hallway. I grimaced and tried to fight the sudden urge to throw up. I detangled myself from the couch. I'd passed out wedged between Lexi and Caroline.<p>

As soon as I got to my feet, I bee-lined to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach. Ugh. So much tequila. Definitely not a good idea. I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth, before answering the door.

"I have to shower." I told Mason, who more annoyed than he should. He nodded and followed me inside. He didn't say anything, as he eyed the other sleeping girls. "It wasn't an invitation." I clarified for him. "You can wait for me in my room." I said, not bothering to look at him. I grabbed clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

We drank so much last night. We danced and vented about everything. After enough shots, there were tears and I couldn't stop crying. We literally talked about all of our problems and it became a sob-fest. We were basically an all female, drunk version of _The Breakfast Club_.

I blazed through my shower and got dressed faster than I would have liked. I'm not sure that I'm ready for this conversation, but I know that it needs to happen and I know that I don't want to put it off anymore.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Mason sitting on the edge of my bed. He didn't smile when he saw me, like he normally did. Things are tense and neither of us are pretending like things are okay, when they obviously aren't.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that you had to find out from someone else. I wish you didn't. I should've been the one to tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I just didn't want to ruin a good thing with us. Yeah, I took the job, but I didn't even know if I was going to go through with it. It's a big change. I don't want to lose you over it, but the more that I thought about it, the more that it felt like the right move for me. Business is really taking off for me. It could be the start of something great." He explained. I leaned back against the bathroom door frame. What do I say to that?

"I'm not going to tell you not to go." I told him, quietly. He nodded.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, just as quietly, as he walked over to me. I shrugged and forced myself to look him in the eye.

"I'm disappointed and a little heartbroken. I would never even consider taking a job like that, without telling you, first. I'm not saying that you needed to ask for my permission, or anything, but you should have told me. We've been together for almost two and a half years, Mason. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I trembled and tried to keep my emotions in check.

"Of course, it does." He tried to place a hand on the side of my face, but I turned, so he couldn't.

"What do you want from me? What do you want from us? What are you expecting here?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I don't know, Bonnie. Okay? We can make this work. Can't we? Would long distance really be so bad?" He asked me. I pursed my lips together. He sounds just like Caroline did the night before. "Or you could come with me. What's keeping you here?"

"I can't just pick up and move my life around, Mason. My life is here. My friends are here. My career is here. I don't want to leave Mystic Falls." I refused.

"What career? You can find a job writing anywhere." He tried, again. I glared at him.

"It's nice to know that your career means so much more than mine does. You know that even though the work load has been stressing me out, I love my job. My _**home**_ is here." I snapped.

"Bonnie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I want a future with you. When I think about my future, you're in it. Am I in yours?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I admitted, quietly.

"I want to marry you, someday." He continued. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything is just happening so fast.

"I'm not moving, Mason." I breathed. The look he gave me, told me that he knew I would never leave and that's why he didn't tell me.

"Just think about it. Okay? Sleep on it and then we'll talk." He said, decidedly. He kissed my forehead and then my mouth. I started to end the kiss, but he pulled me closer. His tongue crept into my mouth and I gave in to him. His hands slid under my shirt and tore it off of me. We were both on the bed and our clothes on the floor, before I realized we were naked. We paused, just long enough for him to grab a condom.

When we touched, it was electrifying. It felt hot and passionate. It felt intense and overwhelming. It felt like our bodies were trying to say everything that our mouths couldn't. He touched me and I wanted to be the woman that he needed. He touched me and I knew he apologizing for not being able to be the man that _**I**_ needed.

We made love twice and then it was over. I could still feel all of the feelings and emotions lingering heavily between us. There was so much that was left unsaid. There was so much that I knew we would never say.

He took me into his arms and kissed me. It still felt like all of the things before, but it was different. Now it felt like goodbye and I couldn't ignore it.

We didn't talk as he picked up his clothes and he left. We didn't say a word. I knew that my mind was already made up. I just didn't know why. I needed to figure that out, before we talked again.

I showered again, before going out to see my friends. I found an empty apartment and a note from Caroline.

'_Hey Bon,_

_Mason asked us to give you guys some time. I didn't want you to think that we just bailed on you. Call me later, if you need to talk. Even if you don't want to talk, I can still come over and we can watch sappy movies… or not. Whatever you decide, I won't think less of you. Okay? You're my best friend and I just want to see you happy. If going with Mason will make you happy, then do it. If staying here and doing something else will, then do it. I love you, Bon. _

_At least text me, so I know you're okay. Okay?_

_Xo,  
>Caroline'<em>

I smiled when I read it. It was exactly what I needed. I'll text her later. I'm not ready to talk yet. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now.

I laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about what Mason asked me. Do I see him when I picture my future? I… don't know. I used to think that I did, but now… I'm not so sure. Yeah, losing him will hurt, but… leaving Mystic Falls would hurt more. I'd have to leave my friends. I'd have to leave my job. I'd have to leave the only place I'd really ever felt safe and accepted.

My Grams is buried here. I don't want to leave her or the memories I share with her. She left me her house. I don't use it, not yet. It's too big. I always thought that when I finally settled down and started a family, that I'd move in. It's just always felt like home. It was just too painful to be there, before. Her death was too fresh. I couldn't step foot inside without losing it.

I'd leave my dad. Sure, I only see him a few times a year, but that's our relationship. He might be an absentee father, but he's the only one I've got and I do love him.

I'd leave Caroline and Matt. They've been there for me through literally everything. I've known them for my entire life. As far as I'm concerned, they are my family. I love them both, so much.

I'd leave… Derek. I couldn't even think about leaving Derek, without crying. I swiped at the tears falling from my eyes. He's… He's become such a crucial part of my life. I can't picture my life without him. I can't picture my future without him. I don't want to. He makes me feel like… When I look at him, I just know that he'll always be there for me, no matter what. When he touches me, there's an intensity that I can't even begin to describe. _**He**_ feels like home. I never want to lose that. I never want to lose him. I love him. He's my best friend and I love him. I love him, like I love…

I blinked and my jaw went slack. I can't picture a future with Mason, because I already picture my future with Derek. I knew that I cared about him. I even knew that I loved him, but I don't think I knew how much. I didn't think that I was _**in**_ love with him. I love Derek. I _**really**_ love Derek. I denied everything, because I didn't want to jeopardize what we had together. I've been _**so**_ stupid.

I know what I have to do now. I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" She asked me.

"I love Derek." I told her.

"What?"

"I love Derek. I'm _**in**_ love with Derek. Oh, my God, Caroline, I love Derek." I repeated, starting to freak out.

"I know."

"You what?"

"Bonnie, I love you, but I've known you, since we were in diapers. I knew you loved him. You just had to figure that out. You weren't ready. Let me know how everything goes. Okay? You should talk to Mason first." She reminded me. I nodded, numbly.

"Okay. I'll let you know how everything goes. Thank you. Really. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's hope you never have to find out. Love you." She giggled.

"Love you, too, Care." I hung up, smiling, for the first time today. I took a deep breath and made the call that I didn't want to make. Mason picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." He answered.

"I'm ready to talk." I told him.

"Do you want me to come over?" He offered.

"If it's easiest for you. It doesn't matter."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." He replied, before hanging up. I don't have anything at his place. We normally just crash here. He works so much that doesn't really keep groceries in the house.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and started gathering his things together. I found an empty box in my pantry and filled it. He didn't have much. The box held some clothes, some toiletries and a few odd-end things.

He knocked on my door right on time. I tried to ignore the growing knot in my stomach, before answering the door. I pulled it open and he looked grim. He didn't look mad, just… like he knew what was coming.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hey," he replied. "Can I come in?" He asked me. I nodded and moved aside. I shut the door and faced him. "You're not coming. Are you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No and I don't want to do the long distance thing, either. I just… My heart is here. My family, everything is here. I don't want to leave everything behind."

"You don't want to leave Derek." He guessed. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm so sorry. I _**do**_ love you. I didn't… If I had realized that I was… I never would've… I'm _**so **_sorry, Mason." I apologized. I swallowed back the tears that were fighting their way to the surface.

"Bonnie, you're," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat before continuing. "You're a lot of things, but I know that you'd never do something so intentionally hurt someone, not without a good reason. When you tell me that you didn't realize that you're in love with him, I believe you. I don't like it. I really don't, but I get it. I think that I knew. I think that I've known the entire time. I just didn't want to see it."

"You're going to do great with your business, Mason. You're a good man and you're going to do great things. I know that you're going to kick ass at this. You're too smart, not to. And I'm just so incredibly sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. I hope that you're able to find someone that you deserve. You deserve a much better person than me. You deserve to be so happy. You know? Nothing less. You shouldn't settle for nothing less. And I know that I can't ask you to stay friends. I know that it's going to be hard and I won't ask that. Just… when you can, can you just let me know how things are going out there? I worry and I just want to know that you're safe. I know it's selfish to ask, but please? If you don't mind? I'll keep my space. I won't butt my way into things. Just, when you're ready, I'll be here. Okay? If you ever need anything, I'm here. I'm sorry." It was a miracle that I still wasn't crying. I was on the verge. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"I will. Okay? I'm gonna need time and space, but I will. I love you, Bonnie. I know that you love me and I know it's not the same way that you love him. It's… It'll be okay. Make sure he treats you right. If he doesn't, I'll straighten him out." He promised. I was crying. I clung to him and he rubbed my back. "Stop apologizing. You can't help what you feel, or who you fall for. Come 'mere." He breathed. I wiped my face off and looked up at him. He pulled me in for kiss that couldn't be described as anything but hungry. It was heated and intoxicating. And I knew that it was closure. For both of us. He pulled away and touched his lips to my temple. "This isn't goodbye. Okay? It's see you later. I'll be around." He promised. I nodded. He grabbed his things and gave me one last kiss, before walking out. I waited until he left to fall apart. My phone went off and I saw Derek's name flash across the Caller ID.

"Hey, now isn't a good time." I rasped into the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I could tell that he was getting ready to come over.

"Mason and I broke up." I gave him the quick version without the details.

"I'm on my way over."

"No, don't. It's okay. I'll be okay. I just need tonight to myself. Can we talk in the morning, though? It's really important."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just, I don't want to have that conversation with you, while I'm a mess. Okay? I'll be over first thing in the morning. I promise." I told him.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. Oh, I was supposed to ask you if you were available for dinner tomorrow. Peter requests your presence." He sounded less than thrilled to be relaying that message. I snorted.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Just, in the morning, can it be just the two of us?" I asked him. I know I'm not making a lick of sense to him, but I really don't want to have that conversation with an audience. I just hope that I didn't miss my chance with him. If I have, then I need to accept it and try to go back to friends. Or try. Anyway.

"Of course," he promised me.

"Thanks, Derek. I'm gonna go and inhale my ice cream. I'll see you in the morning." I hung up the phone and called Caroline. I let her know everything and she offered me moral support. I told her that we should have a girls' night soon, just the two of us, just not tonight. She said she understood and I started cleaning up.

I washed all of the dishes. I wiped down the entire kitchen. I vacuumed the apartment. I stripped my bed and started washing everything. I took a shower and changed out of my clothes and into looser pajamas. I washed everything that smelled like Mason.

By the time I finished, I was ready to drop. I parked my happy ass in front of the TV with ice cream and _Supernatural_. I felt better about things. I felt like the world's shittiest human being, but other than that, I was fine.

Mason has been texting me. I think it's hard to break the habit. It's our normal. They're not mean or nasty. They're just supportive and friendly, if anything. I scrolled through my inbox and read his latest message.

'_Stop beating yourself up.  
>-Mason'<em>

I shook my head and texted him back.

'_Don't tell me what to do.  
>-Bonnie'<em>

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

'_Seriously. We'll get through this, one way or another. I'm not losing you from my life. I'll even send you postcards. :)  
>-M'<em>

I didn't know how I felt about him trying to cheer me up. I don't deserve it. I really don't.

'_You don't have to do this. You know. I don't want to lose you, either. I'm okay giving you time. I won't push things. It's okay to focus on yourself. I think you need it, right now. I'd be okay with postcards, though. :)  
>-B'<em>

'_I just wanted to make sure you were okay first. Now that I know, I will. Okay? I'll talk to you sometime. I promise. Take care of yourself, Bonnie. I'll miss you.  
>-M'<em>

'_Just make sure you're okay. You're who I'm worried about. I will. You do the same. I'll miss you, too. Stay safe.  
>-B'<em>

I sent the last message and turned off my phone. It's going to be a long night and I want to be ready for tomorrow. Everything has my mind going into overload.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the last! Reviews would be great. Stay tuned.**

**Lots of love,**  
><strong>Anneryn<strong>


	6. Part Six

**A/N: This is it, everyone! Let me know what you think! :) I was pretty satisfied with how it turned out.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <em>TEEN WOLF<em>, _THE VAMPIRE DIARIES_, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>I ran my hands on my pants, nervously. I've been standing outside of Derek's apartment for ten minutes already. I just can't work up the nerve. What if he's not interested? What if this kills our friendship?<p>

I shook my head and forced myself to knock on his door. I tried not to hyperventilate, while I waited for him to open it. The door swung open and he smiled at me, lazily. I smiled back, with ease.

"Hey, come in. You know you don't have to knock." He ushered me inside.

"I know… I just got nervous." I admitted. He looked at me, like I was speaking in tongues. He shut the door and pointed to the couch. I shook my head. "I have to say this and if I sit down, I'll probably lose my nerve."

"Okay, you're officially making me nervous. Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, even though I wasn't positive that I was.

"Mason and I broke things off last night. He's moving with his job. He asked me to go with him and I said no. He asked me if I could see a future with him in it and I told him that I wasn't sure." Words started to spill out of my mouth.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked. I held up my hand.

"Just let me get this out. Okay? You can ask me whatever you want, when I'm finished."

"Okay." He agreed. I nodded, before continuing.

"He asked me to think it over, before I gave him an answer and I did... Derek... When I think about my future, there's only one man who I can't see my future without. There's only one person. One person, who I don't think of platonically. Only one. It took me forever to see it and I've been beating myself up for it, since last night. I know that it took me too long and I get it if you don't feel the same way and if you just wanna stay friends, but I have to tell you..." I continued. He stepped closer to me.

"You have to tell me what?" He breathed.

"I love you, Derek. I love _**you**_. I'm in love with you. I've **_been_** in love with you. I was just too blind to see it. It's always been you. Always. You're the only guy for me. You're my only." I confessed. His lips were on mine, before I could wait for a response.

"Of course, I love you. I've loved you, for so long. That's the only reason I put up with Braeden. I needed someone to keep my mind off of you." His words filled my ears and penetrated my heart.

"You love me?" I echoed in disbelief. Did I hear him right?

"Always," he replied, before securing my mouth with his own. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso, so I could kiss him, easier. I jumped when I heard the door open behind us. A smug looking Peter waltzed in. "What are you doing here?" Derek growled.

"You told me that the two of you had something to discuss alone, so naturally, I decided I should drop by." He shrugged, like it explained everything. "I see the pair of you finally have your heads on straight. It's about damn time. I was wondering if I would need to lock you both in a room and make you sort things out."

"You're serious?" I asked him, still hanging onto Derek.

"Perhaps," Peter mused. Derek just glared at him. "Don't be such a sourwolf, Derek. You wouldn't want to scare off our kitten, now; would you?"

* * *

><p>We finally made it over to Peter's loft. Lydia, Stiles and Scott were all waiting for us. I lost my shit, when I saw them. Stiles picked me up and twirled me, while we were hugging. Lydia's hug wasn't quite so dramatic. I wasn't sure how to greet Scott, but he just hugged me and the awkwardness dissipated.<p>

"I feel like I know you, already. I couldn't believe it, when Stiles was telling me about you." Scott smiled. I like him already.

"You could have taken my word for it." Lydia reminded him. Scott just smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I told him.

"Right back at you," he smiled, again.

"Daddy brings a new toy and suddenly I'm chopped liver." Peter sighed with a mock pout. Stiles wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"I still love you." Stiles told him.

"At least someone does," Peter moped. Derek rolled his eyes.

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned. I scoffed and went to go join in on the hug.

"Don't listen to him, daddy. I still love you, too." I promised, with a laugh.

"Oh, my God, I thought Stiles was just kidding. You actually call him that." Scott blanched. I nodded.

"Dude, I didn't lie." Stiles defended himself.

"I see that now." Scott looked confused.

"Obviously, you'd be blind not to." Lydia pointed out. Derek chuckled.

"Totally."

* * *

><p>After a few months, Derek and I decided it made more sense to live together, than apart. We'd both save money on rent and other bills. He moved into my apartment, because apparently he liked it better.<p>

Things didn't really change. We were already so close, before. The only thing that changed was the romantic aspect of things. Let me tell you, it was definitely a good change. _**So**_ good.

Derek and Peter took me to visit Beacon hills shortly after Derek and I moved in together. I got to meet Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Danny, Jackson and Parrish. Apparently, Jackson made a special trip to California, just to meet me. He couldn't believe that Derek actually found someone who could put up with him. His words, not mine.

The gang was great. I got along with everyone and had to agree with Stiles, when he claimed that Allison and Scott were soulmates. They just fit. Ya know? Boyd and Erica were no different. Neither were Isaac and Danny. Beacon Hills certainly had no shortage of attractive couples.

* * *

><p>"Hey, D, where you at?" I asked, as I opened the front door. I set the groceries down in the kitchen and saw him arguing with Peter in the living room. They both looked over at me and Peter smiled. Derek fumed and glared at Peter. "What's going on?" I asked them, getting more intrigued, by the second.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you. To ask you something, actually." Derek told me. I nodded. He glanced at Peter nervously and played with something in his hands. I waited for a minute, but Derek didn't say anything.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Peter took whatever Derek was holding out of his hands and into his own. He walked over to me and brushed a lock of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "What my nephew is trying and failing to do is propose to you, kitten." Peter told me.

"Peter!" Derek growled. Peter just gave him a look.

"Oh, hush. You weren't going to do it, so I'm helping you out." Peter tutted.

"Would you like to propose to her for me, too?" Derek snapped. Peter's lips curled into a smile and he nodded.

"I would be delighted." Peter smirked, before getting down on one knee in front of me. Derek just shook his head and face-palmed in the background. "Kitten, would you do me the supreme honor of marrying my clearly incapable and socially challenged nephew?" Peter asked me, as he opened the box. My breath caught. I've seen this ring before. It was his mother's. It's a miracle that it even survived this fire. Tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Derek. He didn't looked angry anymore, but nervous. "Nothing would make daddy happier." Peter added. I nodded, vigorously.

"Yes, of course I will, Derek." I breathed. "Yes." I said again. Derek plucked the box from Peter's hand and put the ring on my left ring finger. He picked me up and kissed me. "I love you." I whispered. He pulled away, just enough to look at me. He smiled the smile that he kept just for me.

"And I love you. I'm sorry about this." He meant the proposal. I laughed.

"Don't be. Our kids will get a kick out of it one day."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go, Bonnie Bennett."

"Don't you dare, Derek Hale."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! That's it! It's finally finished! I never thought it would happen, but it did! You have no idea how much I would appreciate reviews for this. After giving it a lot of thought, I do want to say that there is a very strong possibility for bonus one-shots that will be added to this verse/story. Subscribe! I'll just add them on later, but I'm going to mark this as complete, because I do have other stories I'm working on and I'm not sure how many one-shots will come out of it, or if they will definitely happen.  
><strong>

**Much love,  
>Anneryn<strong>


End file.
